


Мгновенная вечность

by JJeyWill



Series: фэнтезиАУ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Боевым магам демоны ни к чему, но если одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы изменить это мнение — возможно, это судьба.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: фэнтезиАУ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Мгновенная вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Это хронологически первый текст в данной аушке... если это кому-то важно.  
> Как и остальные, можно читать отдельно от других.
> 
> Предупреждение на всякий случай: в фике Акааши называет Бокуто по имени.

Из всех, с кем Бокуто когда-либо приходилось работать, больше всего не любил он Сакусу. Душный, занудный и надменный говнюк, ещё и возмутительно сильный при этом — вот каково было мнение Бокуто. Зачем такая сила такой скучной личности — понять было невозможно. И именно Сакуса обнаружился в королевском зале для аудиенций, когда Бокуто, горящий нетерпением и предвкушением, вошёл туда, не дождавшись, пока слуга витиевато объявит о его прибытии. 

— Чт?.. — Бокуто аж подавился воздухом от возмущения. — Зачем он здесь?!

Бокуто потыкал пальцем в сторону Сакусы, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не добавить пару крепких словец. Сакуса смотрел невозмутимо и мрачно, не потрудившись снять свой энергетический щит даже в присутствии короля. 

— Мы решили, что в существующей ситуации разумно принять все возможные меры, — произнёс король. 

Взгляд его коснулся Бокуто и почти сразу соскользнул в сторону: король всегда так смотрел, и Бокуто подозревал, что на самом деле тот — марионетка, управляемая собственными советниками. Потому и не смотрит ни на кого прямо. Стоявшие возле трона советники кивали и шушукались, бросая на Бокуто не слишком-то уважительные взгляды, пока он приближался размашистыми шагами.

— Все возможные? Да я сам отлично сойду за все возможные! — От эмоций энергия внутри взметнулась, и пришлось её утихомиривать. 

В ответ на это высказывание король промолчал, но не промолчал Сакуса. 

— Его Величество имеет в виду, что ты ненадёжен. 

Он сказал это ровно, не пытаясь даже оскорбить, а словно напоминая общеизвестный факт, и это бесило в несколько раз сильнее. Тем более что отчасти являлось правдой. Бокуто с трудом подавил очередную вспышку и почувствовал, как остаточная волна энергии уходит через ноги в пол. К счастью, недостаточно сильно, чтобы заставить пол дрогнуть, но Сакуса наверняка всё равно заметил. Бокуто сцепил зубы. Не хватало ещё только сразу же подтвердить сказанное. 

— Проклятье, ну да, у меня бывают срывы! — он взмахнул руками. — Но не так уж часто, как ты пытаешься тут подать. Не чаще, чем у прочих. Я хорош, глупо это отрицать! Мои победы говорят сами за себя! И… — Бокуто снова обратился к королю: — Я ещё мог бы понять Кирю, например. Он такой же боевой маг. Но этот любитель бирюлек?! 

Мажущий взгляд короля всё продолжал скользить по залу. 

— Есть обстоятельства… До нас дошли сведения, что мятежный герцог завладел могущественным артефактом, пригодным для защиты и нападения. Мы сочли необходимым пригласить специалиста. Исход военной кампании крайне важен для нас.

Ещё бы он не был важен, когда этот герцог подмял под себя уже почти треть страны. К тому же и переманил к себе местного главного боевого мага. Король всей задницей должен был ощущать, как трон шатается под ним. Ну или не король, а те, кто водят его руками. Они были в ужасе, если помимо Бокуто решили нанять ещё и Сакусу. Расходы будут колоссальными. 

Но Бокуто всё равно чувствовал себя оскорбительно недооценённым. 

— То есть вы решили, что моей силы не хватит? — он прищурился. 

Он мог разнести напитанную магией и щитами крепостную стену, причём даже не выкладываясь на полную. Какого хрена? 

— Ты даже не узнал, с чем будешь иметь дело, а уже бросаешься громкими заявлениями. — Поджатые губы Сакусы могли бы символизировать презрение, быть эталоном выражения этой эмоции. 

Бокуто задрал бровь.

— И с чем же? 

— Ожерелье Звёзд. Если тебе это о чём-нибудь говорит.

Бокуто невольно втянул воздух. Это было… довольно серьёзно. Бокуто был не большим знатоком по части артефактов, но про ожерелье слышал. Болтали разное, вплоть до того, что в каждом из камней ожерелья заключён демон, но это точно было враньём, потому что тогда ни у кого не достало бы силы его контролировать. Но в одну-две расщепленные демонические сущности поверить вполне можно было, если опираться на исторические хроники, в которых были описаны битвы с участием ожерелья. Оно, вообще-то, считалось утраченным, но по-настоящему ценные артефакты никогда не пропадают навечно. И вот, значит, снова настал его час. Бокуто ощутил, как вместе с разумной опаской внутри начинает неуклонно расти пузырящееся предвкушение. О-о-о, это будет славная битва! Он ухмыльнулся, и среди советников пронёсся быстрый, почти испуганный шепоток. 

— Что ж, — Бокуто смотрел Сакусе прямо в глаза, — я с радостью приму этот вызов. Ты уверен, что нужен здесь? Будешь подбирать за мной осколки?

— Ты считаешь, что сумеешь разбить ожерелье одной самоуверенностью? — Сакуса был не из пугливых, и это было почти единственное, за что его можно было уважать. — Я, в отличие от тебя, умею обращаться с артефактами. 

И это служило второй причиной для уважения. За переизбыток силы Бокуто уважать его отказывался. 

А ещё у Бокуто появилась идея, чем это не сильно, в принципе, богатое королевство могло услуги Сакусы купить. 

— О, так ты рассчитываешь забрать ожерелье себе?

Сакуса промолчал, но подтверждения и не требовалось. Действительно, чем ещё? Заинтересовать настолько, чтобы Сакуса снизошёл до людских военных дрязг… Правда, говнюк наверняка рассчитывал всё тяжёлое и грязное спихнуть на Бокуто, а самому пройти по готовенькому и получить желаемое. Но тут их интересы расходились, и Бокуто, в целом, не имел ничего против того, чтобы взять основную битву на себя. В конце концов, за этим он и нанимался. Больше битв, больше побед, больше славы. А ожерелье, так и быть, Сакуса может забрать. Если артефакт переживёт встречу с Бокуто. 

Со стороны трона раздалось покашливание. Бокуто обернулся и увидел, что рядом с королём, всего на ступеньку ниже самого трона, стоит главный советник. 

— Так господа маги готовы сотрудничать? — спросил он. 

Взгляд советника был напряжённым, но без страха. Куда более живым, чем у короля. Этот человек не побоялся бы и поспорить в случае надобности, и Бокуто понадеялся, что дальше работать придётся именно с ним, а не с тем аморфным существом, что сидело на троне. Бокуто уже собирался великодушно ответить: «Ну так и быть», но Сакуса заговорил вперёд него. 

— Что насчёт замены, которую я предложил?

Советник поджал губы и выпрямился сильнее, посмотрел на Бокуто, потом снова на Сакусу. Неприятные это были переглядки. 

— Какой ещё замены? — спросил Бокуто.

Отвечать ему не спешили. И чем дальше, тем более это было возмутительно. Настроение качнулось и покатилось вниз, оставляя под языком неприятную горечь. Подозрение стремительно росло, крепло с каждой секундой молчания, и вместе с ним всё сильнее начинала волноваться энергия внутри. Сакуса, этот надменный ублюдок! А Бокуто только подумал, что вполне сможет работать с ним. 

— Нет, — наконец произнёс советник. — Мы уже заключили договор с господином Бокуто.

Бокуто почувствовал, как приподнялись разом все волоски на теле, и стиснул зубы. А потом, наплевав на всё, активировал одну из положенных на кожу схем. Его будто с головы до ног омыло ледяной волной, которая затем ударилась об пол и разнеслась в стороны, колыхнув тяжёлые портьеры на окнах. Едва слышно хрустнула каменная плита под ногами, и всё утихло, включая бурю внутри. Что ж, неплохо, и даже без разрушений. Кроме, возможно, капельки репутации. Бокуто покосился на Сакусу и ожидаемо уловил повысившийся градус презрения в его взгляде. Ну и пошёл он в пропасть со своим мнением и предвзятостью. Всё равно Бокуто противников в тонкий пласт катает, пока этот ручки замарать боится.

Король и советники, тем временем, щеголяли одинаковой бледностью. Их произошедший маленький недосрыв впечатлил как надо. Бокуто рассказывали, что принять на себя волну вырвавшейся из него силы — то ещё ощущение. 

Но главный советник всё же держался молодцом. 

— Если мы все пришли к соглашению… — сказал он, дождался неторопливого кивка от Сакусы и мрачного — от Бокуто, и продолжил: — То объявляю аудиенцию оконченной. Ждём вас завтра на военном совете.

Сакуса поклонился — не слишком низко — и с достоинством понёс себя на выход. Бокуто подумал было не кланяться вообще, чтобы поняли, как он оскорблен самим фактом, что они готовы были рассмотреть возможность его замены, но потом решил не портить отношения окончательно и, совершив короткий поклон, развернулся и тоже пошёл к дверям. 

К несчастью, оказалось, что их с Сакусой пути пока что совпадали. Бокуто подумал было намеренно отстать и дать этому индюку уйти подальше, но потом решил — какого хрена? Будет он ещё ему уступать! Не дождётся Сакуса, чтобы Бокуто лебезил перед ним, как и другие. Да скорее солнце начнёт вставать на западе. 

— Чтоб ты знал, ты — козёл, — проинформировал Бокуто идущего рядом Сакусу, вздёрнув подбородок и демонстративно глядя в конец коридора. — И мнение о людях как козёл составляешь. Но, будь уверен, я достаточно профессионален, чтобы это не помешало мне работать с тобой.

Некоторое время Сакуса шёл молча, слышно было лишь шуршание его претенциозной тёмной мантии, такой длинной, что Сакусу, наверное, можно было вместо метлы использовать. 

— Ты — не человек, — голос его был полон холодного презрения, когда он всё-таки заговорил. — Ты — продукт бессмысленности и нечистоплотности. И отношусь я к тебе соответственно. Твои личные заслуги не меняют твоей сути.

Бокуто ударил раньше, чем успел хоть что-нибудь подумать. Сверкающие молнии пучком выстрелили в Сакусу и разбились на мириады огненных искр, налетев на его щит. Тот пошёл рябью, но выдержал удар, а затем снизу, из-под ног Сакусы, вязкими щупальцами взметнулась тьма и поглотила разлетевшиеся искры, не дав им учинить разрушения вокруг. Всё произошло практически в мгновение ока. А Бокуто уже стоял, напружинившись, и на одной его ладони переливалась стремительно напитывавшаяся энергией схема взрыва, а на другой — схема притяжения. Может, Сакуса и был очень силён, но и Бокуто не на пустом месте свою славу заработал. И ещё вопрос, кто из этой схватки выйдет победителем… 

— Так-то ты отвечаешь за свои слова? — Сакуса опять скривился. — Профессионал.

Тварь. Гад. Ублюдок. Бокуто почти тонул в море бушующей энергии и желания крушить, размётывая противника в пыль, и из последних сил цеплялся хотя бы за брань, стараясь сохранить ускользающий контроль над собой. Сакуса был прав, и это было непередаваемо мерзко. Энергия ревела внутри. Бокуто стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Если он будет смотреть на Сакусу, то точно сорвётся. Бокуто заменил притяжение поглощением и с усилием свёл ладони. Его перетряхнуло, рядом что-то заскрипело и грохнуло. Здоровенная порция энергии разом ухнула в никуда, оставив после себя противную сосущую пустоту. Слегка затошнило, но в целом Бокуто теперь был в порядке. Он медленно поднял веки — только чтобы увидеть удаляющуюся надменную чёрную спину. Этот Сакуса. Зараза, ведь точно провоцировал намеренно. Каждый раз, с самой их первой встречи одно и то же. Сакуса явно имел целью доказать несостоятельность Бокуто как мага и человека. В своей ненависти к демонам Сакуса никаких берегов не видел, уничтожая тех при любой предоставившейся возможности, и не гнушался сам создавать себе нужные условия. Демоны, существа страстей, легко велись на провокации… и демоническая часть Бокуто не была исключением. Но будь он проклят, если позволит Сакусе так просто одержать верх. Да ни за что на свете!

Бокуто мрачно смотрел вслед уходящему Сакусе. Рядом валялись обломки расколоченной статуи, а на стене слабо тлел гобелен, на который, видимо, всё же попала искра. Настроение было испорчено.

Когда-нибудь они с Сакусой сойдутся в открытом бою. Это просто неизбежно.

Мать Бокуто была великим магом и выдающимся исследователем. Из-под её пера вышли несколько научных трудов. Множество популярных магических схем впервые были созданы и опробованы ею. Она создала не меньше десятка серьёзных могущественных артефактов, за обладание которыми, наверное, всегда будет идти борьба. Магия была её стихией, её жизнью, её смыслом. Магия владела ею настолько полно, что, увы, для людей в жизни матери практически не было места. И даже сам Бокуто появился на свет благодаря магии. 

Он был экспериментом. Масштабным, серьёзным и очень опасным. На грани с невозможным, а то и за гранью. Совместить в одном материальную и энергетическую сущность — Бокуто так и не узнал, была ли у этого эксперимента какая-то конкретная цель, или же матери было просто любопытно проверить мир и себя на прочность. Познать границы возможного. Она взяла часть себя и часть демона и слила их в новое существо, положив в результате на это свою жизнь. Помимо прочего, Бокуто был ещё и последним, что она создала. Этот проект забрал все её силы подчистую, потому что невозможно было выдержать постоянную необходимость практически без сна и отдыха поддерживать единство распадающейся противоречивой искусственной сущности. Но мать Бокуто смогла продержаться достаточно долго — достаточно, чтобы создать в конечном счёте схему, которая делала основную часть работы без подпитки извне, черпая лишь собственную энергию Бокуто. Бокуто очень плохо помнил мать, только то, как она, иссушенная своими трудами, лежала в постели, едва способная шевелиться, и её слова: «Ты — величайшее из моих творений». Пальцы её были тонкими и сухими, как бумага. Она смотрела на него с гордостью, как на хорошо сделанное дело. И с бесконечным страданием: потому что единственный невероятно сложный вариант схемы был сокрыт внутри его тела, и мать не могла по памяти перенести схему на бумагу. Та была слишком сложна и завершалась на ходу, «наживую», на интуиции и удаче. Мать создала нечто абсолютно уникальное… и бесполезное в конечном итоге.

Естественно, всё это Бокуто понял много позже. В детстве он был настолько нестабилен, что вся его жизнь состояла из почти непрерывных бурь и взрывов, постоянно швырявших его от краткой опустошённости к звенящей переполненности энергией. Бокуто, вероятно, всё-таки не выжил бы, не возьми его под свою опеку коллега матери, её ближайший товарищ по научным изысканиям. Частично посвящённый в то, чем она занималась, он сумел разработать достаточно стабилизирующих схем, чтобы Бокуто наконец смог не только существовать, но и жить. И он же определил Бокуто в боевые маги — что было, в общем-то, единственным способом жизни для такого, как Бокуто. Постоянно накапливавшейся буйной энергии и буйному же нраву нужен был достойный выход. Что-то лучшее и больше похожее на жизнь, чем наглухо обвешаться поглотителями и прозябать в лаборатории. Бокуто был очень благодарен этому человеку — своему, можно сказать, отцу. Ведь он был обязан ему свободой.

Проснувшись, по обыкновению, на рассвете, Бокуто прямо из окна выделенных ему покоев выскочил в королевский сад, на столь удобную для разминки зелёную лужайку, и с наслаждением принялся выгонять из мышц остатки сна. Он занимался этим довольно долго, пока его не прервало звонкое ойканье и смущённый смех: на опоясывавшей дворец галерее жались друг к другу две молоденькие служанки, отворачиваясь, но всё же то и дело постреливая в Бокуто быстрыми взглядами. Вероятно, причиной было то, что, покидая постель, одеждой Бокуто как-то позабыл озаботиться. Он послал девушкам краткую улыбку — в другое время он, может быть, и воспользовался бы ситуацией, но сейчас его куда больше волновала предстоящая битва. Так что Бокуто вернулся в покои, ополоснулся, натянул свои штаны с безрукавкой, позавтракал и отправился искать, где в этом дворце располагается зала совета.

Несмотря на довольно ранний час, большая часть советников уже была на месте. Парами и тройками они шушукались между собой, нервно поглядывая по сторонам. Сакусы не было видно, и это не могло Бокуто не радовать. 

По центру стоявшего в зале совета овального стола была расположена объёмная карта королевства, выполненная весьма искусно и изобилующая подробностями. Бокуто некоторое время с любопытством рассматривал крошечные изображения городов и замков, основных дорог и мостов в тех местах, где дороги пересекали реки. Само по себе королевство располагалось в долине между двумя горными хребтами и имело не слишком удобную форму несимметричных песочных часов: ближе к северу хребты сходились настолько близко, стискивая долину между собой, что пространство от одного до другого можно было пересечь за полдня пешего хода, если не меньше. Когда-то северная и южная часть были разными королевствами, и с тех пор в соединявшей их узкой перемычке осталась крепость и протянувшаяся в обе стороны от неё стена. В этой-то крепости и засел мятежный герцог с ожерельем Звёзд, укрепившим её стены во много раз. Весьма большая часть земель оказалась отрезана от столицы и, вполне возможно, подчинялась уже не королю, а другому хозяину. 

— Вам бы стоило давно перенести столицу туда. — Бокуто указал на крепость. — При ваших-то формах.

Главный советник, к которому он обращался, замялся и начал нести что-то выспренное про традиции, корни и славное прошлое нынешней столицы, из чего становилось ясно, что момент с переносом здешние политики просто профукали. Как и вариант разобрать не нужную более для объединённого королевства крепость. 

По зале прокатилось краткое оживление: вошёл король. Ни на кого особо не глядя, он занял кресло во главе стола. Остальные советники тоже стали подтягиваться ближе. Последним явился Сакуса, и в зале как будто бы потемнело — по крайней мере у Бокуто создалось такое впечатление. 

Главный советник откашлялся и заговорил:

— Наши войска уже начали стягиваться на позиции, через пять дней основная часть армии будет возле крепости. Элитные части из столицы готовы выступать. Мы предполагаем, что господа маги отправятся с ними, — советник сделал приглашающий жест.

Бокуто кивнул. Советник принялся описывать маршрут и предполагаемые сроки передвижения.

— Надеюсь, ты поедешь с другим отрядом, — негромко проговорил Бокуто в сторону стоявшего рядом Сакусы. 

— Мне нет нужды глотать пыль на дорогах, — надменно ответил тот, отворачиваясь. — Я буду у крепости к оговоренному сроку, можешь наслаждаться поездкой без меня. 

У Сакусы был артефакт, позволяющий пользоваться разрывами пространства для перемещений, и при желании он мог оказаться где угодно в мгновение ока. 

— Да уж наслажусь!.. -дюсь?.. — огрызнулся Бокуто и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы добавить: «Пошёл ты!»

Сакуса намеренно делал из Бокуто идиота, и эмоциональность Бокуто играла этому заразе на руку. 

— Сколько господам магам потребуется времени, чтобы оценить обстановку и начать действовать? — спросил советник. 

— Я всегда готов действовать! — Бокуто стукнул кулаки друг о друга, позволив искре пробежаться по ним для эффектности. 

— Будет ясно на месте, но вряд ли больше суток, — почти одновременно с ним произнёс Сакуса.

Искры по рукам пробежались уже сами собой. Бокуто сжал губы плотнее и усилием воли потушил их. Чёртов Сакуса. Но сутки, ха! Тормоз. Бокуто с превосходством покосился вбок, но этот зараза не смотрел на него. И ладно, пока Сакуса будет копаться, Бокуто уже со всем разберётся. В конце концов, от него требуется только пробить щит, а мало какой щит способен выдержать даже один удар Бокуто, сделанный от души. 

— Потребуется ли какое-то содействие со стороны… — начал было советник. 

— Нет. 

— Нет. 

Их с Сакусой голоса прозвучали в унисон, и это было одно из самых отвратительных переживаний в жизни Бокуто. Он бросил на Сакусу гневный взгляд и передёрнул плечами. Но что правда, то правда: любое вмешательство со стороны обычных людей только помешает.

Советник кивнул немного нервно и перешёл к планам предполагаемого продвижения вперёд после прорыва щита, защищавшего крепость и стену. Это было уже не особо интересно, потому что единственное, что могло требоваться от Бокуто — это взять на себя боевого мага противника и постараться не разнести в битве вообще всё вокруг себя. Но уйти с совета сейчас было бы верхом неуважения, и Бокуто был вынужден остаться. Что ж, он мог потратить это время на мысленный перебор своих любимых схем и их сочетаний, чтобы подобрать для предстоящего дела самые эффективные и эффектные.

К тому времени как Бокуто прибыл в лагерь под стенами крепости, Сакуса уже успел разбить там свою палатку и, возможно, немного пожить. Это было неприятно, потому что Сакуса опережал Бокуто во времени и, скорее всего, в известной ему информации. Но раз крепость была на месте, то, значит, пробить щит Сакуса не сумел. Это немного обнадёживало. Бокуто, верный своему слову, сразу же отправился смотреть, с чем предстоит иметь дело.

Стена была… ну ничего такая стена. Высокая. Бокуто прошёлся туда-сюда, магически ощупывая прикрывавший её щит. Тот внушал. От ощущения монолитной мощи аж приподнимались волоски на загривке. Бокуто прикинул, куда будет бить, и размял руки. Его уже заметили: на гребне стены засуетились человеческие фигурки. Полетели первые стрелы, Бокуто отмахнулся от них щитом и продолжил сосредотачиваться. Он чувствовал напитывавшую стену энергию, и конца-краю ей было не видно. Холодная, злая, без единого изъяна. Чтобы пробить в этом брешь, придётся серьёзно постараться.

Бокуто решил начать с иглового тарана, неплохо справлявшегося с подобными случаями. Большой заряд энергии, резко бьющий в одну точку — обычно этого хватало, чтобы если и не пробить щит, то хотя бы пустить по нему трещину. Бокуто собрал энергию, оформил её в схему и выстрелил.

…Хорошо, что щит от стрел он так и не снял. Таран от удара разлетелся на куски, которые, на лету теряя целостность, рикошетом понеслись во все стороны. На стене не осталось и царапины. Бокуто нахмурился, покрутил запястьями, пошевелил пальцами. Следующую схему нужно было написать быстро и одним движением.

Несколько схем и ударов спустя Бокуто уже не был столь спокоен и уверен в себе. От его атак охала, вздрагивая, земля и визжал вспарываемый воздух, вот только стена раз за разом оставалась невредимой. Бокуто разозлился и принялся писать новую, усовершенствованную схему сплошного взрыва. Она просто обязана была сработать, никакой щит не был способен выдержать такой удар — Бокуто знал, Бокуто чувствовал! У каждого щита был свой предел, и у этого тоже есть, нужно лишь собрать достаточную массу энергии…

— Стой! — послышалось сзади.

Бокуто проигнорировал. Да будь он проклят, если позволит себе проиграть на глазах у Сакусы! И припёрся ведь, скотина.

Энергия кипела внутри, дикая и буйная, подстёгиваемая эмоциями. Бокуто чувствовал, как она вспухает и копится, больше и больше. Он собирался дать ей волю.

— Стой! — Сакуса, конечно, и не подумал отвалить. — Ты сейчас окончательно там всю землю разворотишь. Какой смысл делать брешь в стене, если к ней будет невозможно подойти? 

— Какой смысл беспокоиться о подходах, если стену не пробить? — рыкнул Бокуто в ответ. 

Он одним движением дописал схему, щедро ухнув в неё большую часть своей энергии, и швырнул в искрившуюся барьером стену. Если бы Сакуса решил вдруг перехватить удар, Бокуто бы не выдержал, наплевал на сотрудничество и полез в драку. Но Сакуса не шевельнулся, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как схема Бокуто врезалась в стену со взрывом, сотрясшим не только землю, но и воздух, стегнувшим волной отката такой силы, что сам Бокуто едва удержался на ногах… и не пошатнувшим ни единого камешка в проклятущей стене. Только перед самой стеной теперь красовался огромный длинный овраг с осыпающимися краями.

Бокуто взвыл от смеси бешенства и унижения. В глазах на секунду потемнело, стало очень горячо, затем очень холодно, а потом активировались схемы, положенные на кожу как раз на такой случай. Когда зрение прояснилось, Бокуто обнаружил себя стоящим в яме посреди большого выжженного круга. Под ложечкой противно сосало, паскудная стена всё так же стояла нетронутая, паскудный Сакуса паскудно отирался рядом, сверкая своим паскудным щитом и постной, паскудной рожей. Хотелось вмазать ему уже просто за это.

— Если ты закончил, предлагаю отступить и поработать немного головой, — сказал Сакуса.

Бокуто охватила тоска. 

— Пошёл ты, — сказал он.

Сакуса ещё пару мгновений смотрел на него, после чего развернулся и действительно пошёл.

Бокуто сел в своей яме и обхватил колени руками. Мощь ожерелья на самом деле оказалась огромна. Теперь, испытав её, Бокуто вынужден был признать, что в одиночку грубой силой барьер ему не сломать, разве что он вычерпает себя до капли и убьётся об эту самую стену. Обидно было безумно, и даже стыдно чуточку, потому что когда Бокуто заявлял своим нанимателям, что справится в одиночку, он был абсолютно уверен в себе. Он снова обратился всеми чувствами к стене. Барьер и правда не пострадал, а если и истончился или дал хоть малейшую трещину под атакой Бокуто, то все последствия успели уже исчезнуть. Неужели не врали про демона в каждом из семи камней ожерелья? Нет, бред какой, оно бы точно было неподконтрольно в таком случае. Скорее всего, какие-то особые связи и схемы, дающие мощное усиление изначальных свойств. И, не зная их, вряд ли можно найти подход к разрушению барьера. То есть с Сакусой сотрудничать всё-таки придётся. Вот гадство.

— Есть кто дома? — крикнул Бокуто, приподнимая полог палатки.

Изнутри повеяло сильным презрением. Бокуто счёл это положительным ответом и сам пригласил себя войти, не дожидаясь, пока Сакуса расщедрится хотя бы на каплю вежливости. Сакуса, сидевший за столом над книгой, лишь на мгновение поднял голову и окинул Бокуто неприязненным, но немного обречённым взглядом.

Внутри палатка выглядела как обычная комната, весьма строго и скудно обставленная. Бокуто прошёлся по периметру, сунул нос за ширму, отгораживавшую дальнюю часть, и ожидаемо нашёл там кровать. Скукота. Вот будь у самого Бокуто такая палатка, он всенепременно обставил бы её с куда большим шиком. 

— Ты удовлетворил своё любопытство? — поинтересовался Сакуса, неспешно переворачивая страницу. 

На столе, помимо раскрытой книги, стояли кувшин и кубок. Выпить Сакуса ожидаемо не предложил. 

— Было б чем удовлетворять, — скривился Бокуто. И сразу перешёл к делу: — Ты там что-то похвалялся, что хорошо знаешь, с чем имеешь дело. То есть в курсе, что там за схемы в этом ожерелье, да? И как отыскать у них уязвимости? 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Сакуса. — Состав схем я знаю лишь примерно. Если ты надеялся, что я просто укажу тебе место, куда ты сможешь тупо молотить, то зря.

Бокуто скрипнул зубами, но сдержался. Нет смысла доказывать Сакусе, что он способен не только тупо молотить — по крайней мере, на словах. 

— И? Ты так чванишься, что у тебя явно есть план. Если ты не знаешь схем, то бить в барьер бесполезно, даже у тебя нет столько сил, чтобы преуспеть, как бы ты не раздувался, — Бокуто задрал бровь, как он надеялся, издевательски. — Так что, роем подкоп? Или по воздуху? В любом случае, крепость надо окружать и выкуривать этого герцога, что ли. Хотя, возможно, короля устроит хорошая широкая дорога через горы, по которой можно было бы провести армию в обход крепости и вернуть себе власть над потерянной частью королевства. Но я в строители ещё не нанимался.

Сакуса покачал головой: 

— Мне это не подходит. Я не желаю торчать здесь так долго, и меня не интересуют проблемы власти в данном государстве. Мне нужно ожерелье. Думаю, барьер всё же придётся расколоть грубой силой. 

А вот это уже было интересно. Бокуто задумчиво потёр подбородок. 

— И как ты собираешься это сделать? — спросил он. — Туда надо жахнуть так… Я не знаю как и чем из подручных средств, сходу такую мощь и не соберёшь. 

— Ну почему же? — Сакуса, скотина, по-прежнему даже не смотрел на него. — Есть один способ. 

— И какой? 

— Я призову демона. Энергии от распада его сущности как раз должно хватить.

Бокуто на мгновение потерял дар речи. В принципе, это было правдой, но… 

— Немного жестокий способ, тебе не кажется?

Сакуса пожал плечами. Ну да, Бокуто нашёл что спрашивать у главного демононенавистника этого мира. Сакуса, может, даже не признавал за демонами наличие разума и личности, с него могло статься. С другой стороны, не он первый намеревался использовать демона как вещь. Ожерелье, силу которого им нужно было пробить, было создано похожим способом. И не то чтобы у них был богатый выбор средств. Но всё же демоны были живыми существами, и Бокуто претило столь хладнокровное их использование. Хотя Сакуса, конечно, заявил бы, что это в нём говорит демоническая часть, чувствующая своё «нечистое родство», игнорируя тот факт, что демонам любовь к своим соплеменникам не свойственна.

Бокуто поморщился. Сакуса не сказал главного, но вполне, увы, очевидного: при подобном плане Бокуто здесь был больше не нужен. Да, разумеется, после того как Сакуса расколет барьер, Бокуто мог бы заняться боевым магом герцога, но это будет как подбирать объедки. Да и отутюжит Сакуса этого несчастного, не побрезгует, если тот рискнёт встать между ним и ожерельем.

Линии печати призыва на полу были безукоризненно гладкими и ровными — такими, что аж тошнило при одном взгляде на них. Было в них что-то нездоровое. И какой в этом смысл? Ни одна из печатей и схем Бокуто не могла похвастаться такой аккуратностью, но неидеальность их мощи ничуть не умаляла. Ни капельки. Бокуто засунул пальцы за пояс штанов и выпятил губу. 

— Всю ночь чертил? — спросил он. 

Сам Бокуто всю ночь пьянствовал с солдатами у одного из костров — заливал горе провала. Его репутация была убита, после такого его всё равно никто не наймёт, так какой смысл продолжать соблюдать приличия? Никто больше не станет восхищаться силой Бокуто после того, как он проиграл какой-то кучке камней. Бокуто хлюпнул носом.

Сакуса посмотрел на Бокуто, скользнул взглядом по схемам, вившимся по его рукам — прекрасным рабочим схемам, между прочим! — и дёрнул уголком рта. 

— Я способен не допускать небрежности в работе. 

Вот говнюк. 

— О, ты просто поражаешь своей занудностью в работе.

Сакуса поморщился. 

— Не понимаю, почему вообще вижу тебя сейчас. Нет никакой необходимости в твоём присутствии здесь. 

На самом деле Бокуто пришёл поглазеть из любопытства, потому что никогда не видел призыва демона и сам не призывал. Ему, как боевому магу, это было не нужно. Но глупо было надеяться, что Сакуса даст посмотреть спокойно.

— А ты давай, попробуй меня выгони! — Бокуто воинственно задрал подбородок.

Кровь быстрее побежала по жилам. Если он сразится с Сакусой, если он победит — а у него были шансы на победу — то, возможно, репутация его будет спасена. Ещё совсем недавно Бокуто не имел настоящего намерения сцепляться всерьёз, но чем дольше он находился рядом с Сакусой, чем больше тот его цеплял, тем меньше Бокуто был склонен поступать разумно, и тем сильнее хотелось дать волю бушующим внутри эмоциям. Говоря по правде, Бокуто сдерживался уже из последних сил. 

Но Сакуса повода так и не дал. Отвернулся и шагнул ближе к печати, достал из складок своей мантии тонкий стилет. Не дрогнув, резанул себя по пальцу. Капля крови стремительно набухла, сорвалась с подушечки и упала на пол. Печать коротко вспыхнула ярким светом, центр её заволокло густым дымом, который, впрочем, почти сразу рассеялся. На переплетении медленно угасавших линий сидел демон. В обличье человека. Самого красивого человека из всех, что Бокуто когда-либо видел. И в ту секунду, когда Бокуто встретился с демоном глазами, он кристально ясно понял одно: Сакуса этого демона не получит.

Акааши не сразу осознал, что произошло. Вечные вой и энергетическая вибрация вдруг прекратились, и никто больше не пытался его пожрать. Вместо этого его полностью затопило новыми, необычайными и острыми ощущениями. На сколько-то мгновений Акааши оказался оглушён и лишь потом сообразил, что ощущения эти — физические. У него было тело. И он был в другой реальности. В мире людей. 

Он вздохнул и пошевелился, чувствуя прикосновение воздуха к коже и твёрдую поверхность под собой. Открыл глаза. Акааши видел — одновременно вспоминая, что такое «видеть» — вокруг себя… помещение. Предметы материального мира. Пространство. И двух людей. Магов. Один был чёрен и страшен в своей силе, к нему от печати тянулась нить контроля, рождая ужас в глубине естества. Другой рядом с ним сверкал и искрился переполнявшей его энергией, тесно и ненадёжно схваченной плотскими оковами. Эта энергия манила и дразнила голод, терзавший Акааши как и всякого демона. И Акааши немедленно захотел её себе.

Сверкающий светлый бесстрашно встретил взгляд Акааши, и в глазах его как в зеркале отразилась жадное желание. Он был силён не многим меньше чёрного, но сила его не ужасала и не отталкивала. Акааши потянулся было к нему, но тут чёрный поднял руку и печать ожгла Акааши своим контролем.

— Стой! — светлый резко перехватил руку чёрного за запястье. 

— Что ещё? — Тот сжал губы в тонкую гневную линию.

Акааши понимал их. Память о мире людей возвращалась, давая смысл всему, что Акааши окружало. 

— Зачем ты… сделал его таким? — светлый махнул рукой в сторону Акааши. 

— Я ничего не делал, — чёрный высвободился рывком. — Он явился таким, как есть. Значит, не первый раз в нашем мире, и кто-то придал ему этот вид. Но какое это имеет значение? 

— Не трогай его, — глухо сказал светлый. 

— Что? — На лице у чёрного отразилось изумление, а затем сильнейшее отвращение. — Мне безразличны твои желания. Я использую этого демона… 

— Нет!

Светлый полыхнул энергией, на ходу придавая ей форму странным, вычурным людским способом, и ударил в чёрного. Стены и все предметы вокруг смело, над головой распахнулась высокая синь, откуда-то поблизости послышались крики. Чёрный расплылся кляксой, гася в себе сверкающие атаки, ударил в ответ, и двое сцепились, снося и уничтожая всё вокруг. Акааши встряхнулся. Он ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, однако в достаточной степени, чтобы понять: нужно бежать отсюда. Чёрный не слишком ясно заявил о своих намерениях, но не было сомнений, что ничем хорошим для Акааши они не оканчивались.

Только понять было проще, чем сделать. Печать в её нынешнем состоянии служила одновременно ограничивающим кругом. А сила круга напрямую зависела от силы начертившего его мага. Чёрный был очень силён, и Акааши явно не был способен вырваться на свободу своими силами. Но он всё равно попробовал в расчёте на теоретически возможное ослабление барьера из-за магического боя, шедшего вокруг. Вдруг, если светлый нанесёт чёрному достаточно сильный удар, круг хоть на мгновение ослабнет… Но непохоже было, что этого можно ожидать. Не так скоро точно, хотя оба мага обменивались ударами очень весомыми, рождавшими вихри, огненные всполохи и дрожь земли. Акааши едва не застонал от досады. Всё его существо стремилось к свободе, так сладостно манившей его со всех сторон, и одновременно вопило об огромной опасности оставаться здесь, но Акааши не мог, совершенно ничего не мог сделать. Да и как бы он ушёл, если даже не мог забрать с собой печать — свою связь с людским миром, — пока она была под контролем чёрного?

Земля вдруг содрогнулась особенно сильно, а воздух наполнился воем. Из клубов пыли и дыма прямо перед Акааши вынырнул светлый в изорванной одежде. Бешено сверкая глазами, он рванул зубами собственное запястье, и яркий красный выплеск крови лёг на линии печати, заставив Акааши содрогнуться от прошившей тело энергии. Обильным потоком энергия прокатилась по всей печати, перекрывая её связь с чёрным. А затем светлый подхватил печать и, стряхнув с плеч остатки своего жилета, одним решительным движением положил печать к себе на кожу, на спину. Энергия обрушилась на Акааши таким потоком, что его аж выгнуло в почти болезненной судороге наслаждения. Но прочувствовать всё полностью ему не дали: светлый уже был рядом и не особо аккуратно стискивал Акааши в объятиях, посылая по телу новую волну ощущений — теперь от прямого прикосновения. 

— Надо уходить! — выпалил светлый.

Акааши моргнул, дезориентированный едва ли не сильнее, чем при появлении в этом мире. 

— Давай, разрыв пространства, ты же умеешь, ну! — светлый зачем-то его тряхнул. И сразу за этим наплыло ощущение угрожающего присутствия, очень массивного и очень чёрного. Уходить действительно было надо. Акааши рванул пространство не глядя, потому что к ним уже тянулся чёрный вязкий щуп. Светлый швырнул в щуп заклинанием, затем ещё одним и ещё, устраивая вокруг что-то невообразимое. В них выстрелила ещё пара щупов, и одновременно с этим Акааши и светлый провалились в разрыв.

Мир вокруг кувыркался, небо постоянно менялось местами с землёй, мелькали горы, облака, замок со стеной, солнце в зените, военный лагерь с муравьиными фигурками людей. Бокуто с демоном падали с огромной высоты прямо на щерившиеся зубцами башни крепости. Первой мыслью была досада на то, что перенеслись они так недалеко, а второй — что неплохо бы затормозить. Демон, может, и переживёт такое падение, а вот сам Бокуто — вряд ли. 

К счастью, левитация всегда давалась Бокуто неплохо, и затормозил падение он без особого труда, зависнув в итоге над одной из башен с полуобморочным демоном на руках. Тот был в какой-то странной полуотключке: вяло цеплялся за Бокуто и взгляд имел слепой и плывущий, чем несколько походил на людей, принимавших восточный наркотик. Бокуто тряхнул демона, чтобы тот быстрее пришёл в себя, и завертел головой, оглядываясь. Зевать им было, в общем-то, некогда. Сакуса был рядом, и не стоило забывать о том маге, который прятался в крепости. Бокуто был бы не против ещё почесать кулаки, но слишком хорошо понимал, что расстановка сил сейчас не в его пользу. Сакуса, может, и не боевой маг, но сила его щитов позволяла ему не спешить с выбором и подготовкой атакующих заклинаний. И Бокуто не был уверен, что сумел по-настоящему достать его хоть раз, пусть и сам вышел из их короткой схватки почти невредимым. Управиться одновременно и с Сакусой, и с демоном, и с ещё одним магом у Бокуто вряд ли получится. Стоило убираться отсюда поскорее, а для этого Бокуто был нужен демон — вменяемый.

Печать на спине жгла льдом, высасывая энергию, от чего чуть заметно кружилась голова и во всём теле ощущалась странная лёгкость. Однако в целом Бокуто чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо для того, кто только что положил себе на кожу контракт с демоном. Это был импульсивный поступок: Бокуто просто не смог на ходу придумать, как понадёжнее забрать демона себе. Но, возможно, решение было не самым плохим. Если Бокуто выдержит носить так печать постоянно, то отобрать демона у него смогут лишь сняв кожу. Куда надёжнее, чем класть печать на украшение, например. А если демона накормить, то, возможно, он и энергию так сильно тянуть не станет.

Демон тем временем понемногу принимал вид более осмысленный. 

— Очухался? — спросил Бокуто, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Демон медленно кивнул. Глаза у него, конечно, были… Бокуто тряхнул головой. Сейчас было не время думать о красоте чьих-то глаз. 

— А ты подальше можешь нас перенести? Потому что Сакуса может атаковать в любую секунду, а мы торчим тут как… сам видишь. 

— Я не совсем… — непонятно начал демон и умолк.

Оказывается, рука всё ещё кровила, но заметил это Бокуто не сам, потому как такая мелочь была просто задавлена прочими ощущениями, а по застывшему взгляду демона, прикипевшему к стекавшей по кисти красной струйке. 

— Что, сил не хватает? — предположил Бокуто. — Я могу дать тебе немного крови, — он поднял руку, — но на сердце и печень можешь даже не рассчитывать.

Демон, не теряя времени, цепко ухватил Бокуто за запястье и приник к ране ртом. Было болезненно, но терпимо — в физическом плане. План энергетический заботил Бокуто гораздо больше, и он едва успел прикинуть, когда руку стоит отобрать, чтобы не потерять слишком много энергии, как их с демоном милый акт угощения прервали.

Сперва Бокуто почувствовал творимую рядом сильную магию — а затем присутствие нового существа. Демон. Ещё один демон! Бокуто оглянулся и увидел, что к крепости стремительно неслось нечто бесформенное, корчащееся и воющее во всех доступных диапазонах, разящее ужасом и яростью вокруг себя. Похоже, Сакуса всё же привёл свой план в действие, и то, что он сумел вызвать второго демона подряд впечатляло более чем. 

— Уходим! — крикнул Бокуто, не без труда вырывая руку из хватки своего демона. 

Но они не успели. Демон Сакусы, гонимый жестокой волей хозяина, на полной скорости врезался в созданный ожерельем барьер, защищавший крепость. Раздался страшный треск: казалось, рушилась сама реальность. Всё вокруг исказилось в судороге, на мгновение потемнело, будто мигнуло само солнце, Бокуто с демоном замотало из стороны в сторону в воздушных и энергетических потоках. По барьеру от того места, где в него врезался демон, быстро побежала сеточка сияющих трещин. Они всё ширились и множились, пока барьер вдруг со стеклянным звоном не рассыпался в пыль. Бокуто едва успел поднять щит, чтобы их с демоном не посекло осколками. Пространство вокруг бесновалось: закручивалось вихрями, то темнело, то светлело, откуда-то доносились крики. С одной из оголившихся башен сорвался шквал огня, и пришлось уворачиваться ещё и от него. Внизу бегала и спешно строилась королевская армия: веселье набирало обороты. 

— Ты хотел уйти, — произнёс демон, обращая внимание Бокуто на себя.

Кажется, он уже полностью очнулся. Бокуто мельком успел оценить его поистине дикий и великолепный вид с перемазанным в крови ртом и ярко блестящими глазами, а потом демон высунул язык — куда длиннее человеческого! — и одним движением слизал кровь. Происходящее вокруг безумие, судя по всему, демона мало волновало. 

— Да, — сказал Бокуто, одновременно выписывая знак невидимости. Сакусе, конечно, не нужны глаза, чтобы их найти, а вот герцогский маг станет беспокоить меньше. — Но у меня тут появилась одна идейка, — он ухмыльнулся.

Вершина центральной башни пылала ярким слепящим светом, так что долго гадать, где именно находится ожерелье, не приходилось. Сакусу просто разорвёт от ярости, если Бокуто утащит ожерелье у него из-под носа. Но действовать нужно было быстро, лучше даже — мгновенно.

Бокуто метнулся к сиявшей башне, дёрнув демона за собой. Чуть не снеся опору одной из арок, окружавших крытую площадку на вершине башни, они ввалились внутрь и получили навстречу сноп силовых игл. Большая их часть застряла в щите, а оставшиеся Бокуто отразил предусмотрительно подготовленной схемой. На площадке были люди: судя по богатству одежд, сам мятежный герцог с охраной. Они Бокуто не интересовали, и, не дожидаясь повторной атаки мага-охранника (слабоватого, кстати), Бокуто швырнул в них схемой самозатягивающейся сети, чтобы обездвижить. Бокуто интересовал постамент в центре площадки, на котором светилось, постепенно тускнея, ожерелье. Зря, конечно, боевой маг герцога не стал — или побоялся — надевать его на себя, потому что сейчас оставшийся без охраны артефакт было забрать легче лёгкого. По крайней мере Бокуто так казалось целых две секунды, а затем навалилось знакомое мрачное присутствие, и на площадку чёрным вихрем влетел Сакуса. Он не стал тратить время на слова и атаковал Бокуто сразу же, вынуждая уйти в глухую защиту. Поглощение, отражение, искажение — Бокуто швырял всё подряд. На что-то более сложное не было времени, оставалось лишь надеяться на свой опыт и уже подтаявшие энергетические ресурсы. Башня задрожала от их столкнувшейся магии, по полу площадки поползли трещины. Бокуто разок приложило об камень и едва не обожгло огнём. Сам он ответил спиралью из молний, подкрепив их воздушными лезвиями, и рванул к ожерелью. Но он недооценил ярость Сакусы: тот не стал разбираться с заклинаниями, а просто отбил их в стороны, пожертвовав на мгновение своим щитом. 

— Прочь!!! — взревел Сакуса, вытягивая руку в сторону Бокуто. 

На кончиках пальцев у него набухала схема тёмной смерти. Кто-то обиделся всерьёз. Бокуто топнул ногой, заставляя плиты пола вздыбиться щитом, хотя это была смешная преграда против подобного заклинания. Башню тряхнуло, она зашаталась, явно собираясь обрушиться. Постамент с ожерельем повалился, и сверкающие камни разлетелись в стороны. Бокуто упал, откатился в сторону, прихватив по пути пару камней, и тут его за плечо ухватила рука. Бокуто едва рефлекторно не ударил, но это оказался демон, про которого он успел позабыть в горячке боя. 

— Бежим! — сказал демон и потянул Бокуто на себя. 

За спиной демона распахивался разрыв пространства. Дополнительного приглашения Бокуто ждать не стал и нырнул вперёд, оставляя разъярённого Сакусу, рушащуюся башню и остатки ожерелья позади.

В этот раз их выплюнуло в густую траву посреди неизвестно где — во всяком случае, ничего знакомого поблизости видно не было. Одно травяное море и редкие невысокие холмы до самого горизонта. 

— Где это мы? — с любопытством спросил Бокуто, покрутившись на месте и так ничего и не поняв.

Демон пожал плечами. 

— Когда я здесь был раньше, тут был город, — сказал он. — Всё изменилось.

Бокуто невольно присвистнул: это сколько же столетий прошло! Но мысли о бренности бытия ненадолго задержались в его голове. Наконец-то у Бокуто была возможность спокойно рассмотреть демона. Тот стоял перед ним во всём — обнажённом, надо сказать — великолепии. Красивое, изящно вылепленное, стройное тело, гладкая бледная кожа, овал лица в обрамлении тёмных кудрей, черты прекрасные и каждая в отдельности, и в своей совокупности. Мягкий изгиб губ, так и манящих попробовать их на вкус, густые ровные брови, чёткие скулы. И глаза, конечно, глаза. В этом взгляде запросто можно было потерять свою душу, от него начинала гореть кожа и пересыхало во рту. А угольно-чёрные росчерки ресниц делали всё только хуже, усиливая эффект.

Бокуто хотел демона трогать. Хотел им обладать. Хотел его. Очень, очень сильно. Бокуто с восторгом запустил руку в блестящие чёрные волосы, такие густые и гладкие, щекочущие упругими прядями, что просто невозможно было перестать их перебирать. 

— Обалдеть ты красивый! — выдохнул он, глядя демону в лицо, в полуприкрытые завлекающие тёмные глаза, а затем подался вперёд и жадно поцеловал. 

Они оба сплелись в пропитанный страстью клубок моментально, упали в прохладную мягкую траву. «Мой, мой, мой! — торжествующе, одурело думал Бокуто. — Сакуса идиот, хотел уничтожить такого!» Теперь, пожалуй, Бокуто мог бы схватиться с Сакусой и всерьёз, насмерть, только чтобы тот и тронуть не смел этого демона.

Бокуто целовал исступлённо: рот, лицо, шею, тонкие ключицы, грудь, поджарый живот, ловил за запястья изящные руки с красивыми пальцами, втягивал их в рот, чтобы тут же отпустить и переключиться на что-то ещё. Демон почти бился под ним уже даже не в наслаждении, а в экстазе, и стонал так, что от возбуждения начинало звенеть в ушах. Бокуто сходил с ума от желания взять всё и сразу, гладил, ласкал, хватал и притискивал к себе, вжимался лицом в такое соблазнительное тело. Демон цеплялся за него, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы так сильно, что потом обязательно должны будут проступить синяки, возвращал поцелуи укусами, вскрикивал и принимал Бокуто в себя с такой страстью, какой Бокуто ещё никогда не встречал. Их близость была похожа на ураган: мощный и стремительный, приносящий после себя опустошение. Бокуто не запомнил никаких подробностей, его просто накрыло с головой, а хоть как-то начать соображать он смог лишь когда волна схлынула. Бокуто обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, абсолютно обнажённым и вымотанным. Остро пахло изломанной травой, а сбоку ощущалось тяжёлое, плотное присутствие демонической сущности. В целом было очень хорошо.

Некоторое время Бокуто лениво следил за проплывавшими в вышине облаками, не думая ни о чём конкретном. И тут кое-что пришло ему в голову. 

— Слушай, а как тебя зовут? — Бокуто повернул голову и посмотрел на расслабленно лежащего демона. — Ты ведь не впервые здесь, значит, у тебя должно быть имя. 

— Акааши, — ответил тот после краткой паузы. 

— Акааши, — Бокуто попробовал имя на языке и широко улыбнулся. — Будем знакомы, Акааши! Я — Бокуто Котаро.

Акааши лежал, подперев голову рукой, и не спеша гладил взглядом рельефные пластины мышц груди и живота лежавшего рядом человека. Маг — Котаро — беспечно спал, восстанавливая силы. Будто никто в целом мире не мог причинить ему вреда. Будто Акааши не мог прямо сейчас напасть и сожрать его, перегрызть беззащитное горло. Вопиющая глупость или самоуверенность. Акааши мог бы забрать его кожу, его тело, и ходить среди людей свободным и неузнанным… Возможно, пока не встретил бы того чёрного мага — Сакусу. Вряд ли чужая кожа смогла бы Сакусу обмануть.

Акааши вздохнул и с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя каждую мышцу в своём новообретённом теле. Сознание всё ещё не до конца адаптировалось к обилию физических ощущений и немного сладко плыло. Как и любой демон, Акааши был всем существом нацелен на получение удовольствия и ещё с прошлого своего пребывания в мире людей помнил, что чувственные удовольствия нравятся ему больше всего. Но он не помнил, чтобы когда-то ему было настолько хорошо, как сейчас. Может быть, конечно, дело было в свежести ощущений в принципе, в их ещё не притупившейся остроте. Но Акааши подозревал, что немалую роль тут играл тот особенный набор качеств, который воплощал в себе Котаро. Его сила, его яркость, вихрь его чувств, таких насыщенных, что, казалось, каждое можно попробовать на язык. Вдобавок Котаро переполняла кипучая, искристая энергия, вкусная даже на вид. О, не зря он понравился Акааши с первого взгляда! И попробовав его кровь, Акааши лишь убедился в этом.

Акааши придвинулся к Котаро вплотную и положил голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал ток восхитительной энергии у него под кожей. Тянуло впиться зубами, выпустить её наружу вместе с кровью, поглотить. Но это был вялый голод — сейчас Акааши был сыт, насколько только демон может быть сытым. Просто лежать и наслаждаться моментом было приятнее. Акааши хотелось прочувствовать его во всей полноте. Тем более что наверняка Котаро не был настолько беспечен, как казалось, и запросто убить его спящим не вышло бы. Завязался бы бой. Но Акааши не хотелось драться — не с таким сильным противником, не с Котаро. Акааши хотелось… спать. Физическое тело могло спать, а Акааши не собирался упускать ни единого момента удовольствия, которое мог получить. Поэтому он перекинул руку через грудь Котаро и закрыл глаза, позволяя сознанию окунуться в тёмные приятные глубины.

Когда Акааши проснулся, на землю уже опустился тёплый вечер, переходящий в сумерки. Котаро из-под бока исчез, но тут же обнаружился рядом, возле тихо потрескивавшего костра. Одежда его по-прежнему валялась где-то в траве, и золотистые отблески огня перетекали, красиво обрисовывая отлично развитую мускулатуру обнажённого тела. Акааши ощутил, как в нём вновь приподнимает голову желание. Котаро явно почувствовал его взгляд и внимание, скосил свои светлые глаза и обнажил зубы в улыбке, в которой чего-то хищного было не меньше, чем дружелюбия. 

— А, проснулся наконец, — сказал он. — Я думал, демоны лучше чуют кровь.

Акааши не успел удивиться, как Котаро поднял нечто с земли, и Акааши опознал в этом освежёванную тушку небольшого зверька — кажется, таких называли кроликами. Ноздри дрогнули, наконец среагировав на запах, но кролик был уже давно мёртв и даже выпотрошен, поэтому жизненной энергии в нём почти не осталось — как и привлекательности в глазах Акааши. Энергия самого Котаро светилась гораздо ярче.

Акааши не спеша приподнялся, затем сел и потянулся, взглянул на Котаро из-под ресниц. 

— Ты мне интереснее, чем это животное, — произнёс он.

Котаро шумно втянул воздух носом, зрачки его поплыли вширь, но затем он вдруг тряхнул головой: 

— Ну нет, я собирался поесть! 

И он решительно развернулся к Акааши спиной. Акааши поймал глазами линию напряжённых плеч, а затем взгляд скользнул чуть ниже, на спину Котаро. Там, прямо на лопатках, узорными крыльями раскинулась печать контракта, и Акааши замер, прикипев взглядом к извивам знаков. Вид печати вызывал трепет в самой глубине его сущности: смесь страха, восторга, а также яростного желания обладать. Это была его печать — его пропуск в материальный мир, мир удовольствий. И его несвобода. На секунду Акааши захлестнуло желание содрать эту кожу, забрать печать себе любой ценой. Но под ней, вместе с ней был Котаро, и его энергия текла через печать в Акааши как через проводник, такая сладкая и вкусная, что невозможно было однозначно выбрать между ней и свободой. Не в силах сопротивляться притяжению, Акааши подобрался к Котаро вплотную, склонился над его спиной и коснулся кожи кончиком языка. Во вкусе были пот, травяной сок, пыль и острое покалывание энергии. Котаро негромко зарычал. Акааши приник губами к ложбинке позвоночника, и Котаро вздрогнул, слегка прогибаясь, а затем внезапно воскликнул: 

— Стой! Стой и не двигайся! Дай я хоть мясо на огонь поставлю! Я есть хочу!

Акааши отстранился в лёгкой растерянности от этой вспышки. Котаро же, не теряя времени, порубил кролика на части режущими заклинаниями, надел куски на добытые где-то палочки, после чего воткнул те в землю под углом к огню. И медленно обернулся обратно к Акааши. 

— Ты… — начал было он, пожирая Акааши глазами, но вместо продолжения лишь беззвучно пошевелил губами.

Акааши протянул руку, и Котаро схватил её, стиснул кисть своей широкой шершавой ладонью и рывком передвинулся вперёд, вплотную к Акааши. Они слились в поцелуе, долгом и жадном. Котаро выпустил руку Акааши, торопливо погладил его по спине, по плечам, обхватил голову с двух сторон и запустил пальцы в волосы. От него будто струился жар — не хуже, чем от костра. 

— Погоди, — сказал Акааши, когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться.

Физические ощущения были прекрасны, но ему надоело кататься по колкой траве. Хотелось большего комфорта, и он выудил из памяти образ лежанки со множеством подушек. Акааши зачерпнул энергии и создал подобие такой лежанки у себя за спиной. Глаза Котаро мгновенно расширились. 

— Ого! 

— Так удобнее. — Акааши начал заваливаться назад и потянул Котаро за собой. 

Они упали в мягкие ткани, и Акааши выгнулся, наслаждаясь ощущениями и одновременно прижимаясь к Котаро плотнее, почти вдавливаясь в него.

— Да уж, — выдохнул Котаро куда-то Акааши в ухо, прикусил за мочку и пошёл спускаться поцелуями-укусами вниз по шее. Акааши застонал, запрокидывая голову назад. 

В этот раз всё было медленнее, чем в первый, но взаимная жадность никуда не делась. Им обоим хотелось касаться друг друга везде, сильнее, больше. Скользить губами, языком, прикусывать, сжимать руками. Кожа горела от ласк и покрывалась следами. А ещё Котаро иногда замирал на мгновение и просто смотрел, и от этих взглядов стонать хотелось не меньше, чем от прикосновений. 

— Ты бы видел себя, — сказал Котаро, насмотревшись в очередной раз.

Зрачки в его глазах почти перекрывали всю радужку. Он выглядел хищным и прекрасным.

— Я вижу тебя, — ответил Акааши, поднял руку и толкнул пальцы ему в губы.

Котаро с готовностью их обхватил, втянул в рот и облизал. Акааши охнул. Их восставшие члены, зажатые между телами, тёрлись друг об друга, скользили влажными головками по животам, пачкая кожу смазкой. Акааши хотелось большего, и он согнул колени, одновременно разводя их в стороны, приглашая. Котаро со стоном выпустил его пальцы, ткнулся лбом в плечо, подарил пару беспорядочных, царапающих зубами поцелуев и выдохнул: 

— Масло. Нам нужно масло.

Акааши для этого было достаточно просто руку протянуть.

Сперва Котаро проник в него пальцами, растягивая, смазывая и заставляя Акааши вскрикивать, когда твёрдые подушечки задевали внутри определённую точку. Акааши подавался пальцам навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее, цеплялся за плечи Котаро, чувствуя, как покрывающие кожу Котаро схемы покалывают его энергией. Энергия в Котаро бушевала, словно пыталась вырваться на свободу, Акааши тянул её на себя через кожу, через печать, через все прикосновения — и это было похоже на черпание из горящего вулкана, бездонного и величественного в своей разрушительной мощи. Акааши почти терялся среди этого и ощущений своего тела. Когда Котаро вошёл в него одним плавным сильным движением, энергия хлынула потоком, и Акааши закричал от сдвоенного наслаждения. Котаро задвигался, и Акааши подхватил его ритм, плавясь и едва не теряя разум от ощущений. Он никогда… Это было… Словно он, имея тело, попал в мир демонов, который есть энергетическая буря и непрерывная пульсация, и медленно растворялся среди этого, содрогаясь от наслаждения.

Часть реальности Акааши упустил и пришёл в себя лёжа на Котаро, когда всё закончилось. Прямо под губами билась жилка на шее Котаро, и Акааши лизнул её, сквозь тонкую кожу чувствуя, как вместе с кровью течёт энергия. Лизнул ещё раз, ещё, прикусил, примерился, чтобы укусить уже по-настоящему, но не успел. Волосы на затылке сгребла рука и с силой оттянула голову Акааши назад, заставляя приподняться.

— Ты сейчас пытался меня съесть? — брови Котаро изумлённо изогнулись.

Акааши моргнул — и не стал отпираться. Действительно, кипящая энергия Котаро настолько его увлекла, что он потерял над собой контроль. 

— Не очень-то вежливо пытаться сожрать того, кто спас тебя от смерти, м?

Акааши снова не ответил. Понятие вежливости было не слишком ему близко, разве что в сопряжении с понятием выгоды. Но в действительности он не собирался пытаться Котаро сожрать — хотя бы потому, что тот был сильнее. 

А Котаро вдруг запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся. 

— Ты разве не должен быть зол? — спросил Акааши. 

И ещё в той или иной степени напуган. В прошлом люди вели себя именно так, если Акааши пытался их съесть.

Котаро перевёл сверкающий взгляд на Акааши. 

— Я счастлив, — сказал он. — И потом, тебе всё равно меня не победить.

Акааши поспорил бы — например о том, что помимо открытой схватки можно действовать ещё и хитростью, но решил промолчать. Ему странно нравилось хорошее настроение Котаро.

Кролик подгорел с одной стороны и недожарился с другой, но Котаро это, кажется, не особенно смутило. Во всяком случае, ел он с большим аппетитом. Акааши понюхал мясо, отщипнул кусочек, но больше есть не стал. Обычную пищу демоны ели только для удовольствия, а конкретно это блюдо никакого удовольствия не обещало. Голод же был пока что утолён энергией, полученной от Котаро. Отсутствие энтузиазма со стороны Акааши Котаро ничуть не задело, и с кроликом он быстро расправился в одиночку. Потом сходил напиться к протекавшему неподалёку ручью, а вернувшись, завалился на измятую лежанку рядом с сидевшим на ней Акааши. 

— Хорошо-то как! — протянул Котаро, разбрасывая руки в стороны и глядя в успевшее потемнеть небо.

Акааши склонен был согласиться. Здесь было хорошо. Конкретно здесь, на этой холмистой равнине, и в мире людей в целом. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем в мире демонов. Туда Акааши — как и любой на его месте — предпочёл бы вообще не возвращаться. И вот тут уже дело было за Котаро, как за хозяином печати. И ещё немного за Сакусой — Акааши этого опасался. Даже дураку ясно, что Котаро нанёс Сакусе оскорбление, и тот подобного без ответа не оставит. Акааши же вовсе не хотелось быть разменной монетой в их игре. Он был рад, что достался Котаро, потому что Сакуса, судя по всему, просто собирался его, Акааши, уничтожить. Но теперь нужно было понять, какие планы на него имеет сам Котаро. Человеческие маги пользовались демонами как орудиями, мощными и опасными, готовыми прикончить своего владельца при первой же возможности. Только действительно сильные маги решались на вызов, потому что вероятность оказаться сожранным на месте была весьма высока. Демонов боялись, демонов даже ненавидели. Их не брали себе просто так. 

— Котаро, — позвал Акааши. 

— Хмм? — Тот повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте.

Расслабленный, свободный, хозяин положения. Акааши сузил глаза, но злость не пришла.

— Ты забрал меня себе, — сказал Акааши. — Увёл из-под носа у другого мага, практически рискуя жизнью. Я тебе зачем-то настолько понадобился?

Котаро почесал в затылке. 

— Ты мне просто понравился. Очень сильно. 

Он улыбнулся и окинул Акааши взглядом с головы до ног. С такой страстью и удовольствием, так явно любуясь, что у Акааши по коже пробежала волна мурашек и приподнялись волоски на загривке. Акааши оглядел Котаро в ответ, не спеша погладил взглядом сильные мускулистые руки, оплетённые вязью магических схем, широкую грудь, узкую талию, мощные бёдра… задержал внимание на сиянии энергии, переполнявшей это тело. Заглянул в немного дикие глаза. 

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — сказал Акааши. — Очень сильно. С первого же взгляда я захотел тебя себе. 

Это было странно. Это было необычно. Акааши не думал, что человек может понравиться ему — так. Это было… приятно.

Котаро глубоко и неровно вздохнул. Акааши облизнулся. Их тянуло друг к другу с непреодолимой силой. 

— Иди ко мне, — хрипло позвал Котаро. 

И Акааши упал в его объятия.

В сладостном тумане прошли сутки, прежде чем они немного успокоились и перестали набрасываться друг на друга при каждом взгляде. И оказалось, что иметь при себе демона, помимо прочего, было невероятно удобно. Демоны пребывали в иных отношениях с энергией, нежели люди, и могли творить предметы физического мира «из воздуха». На самом деле, конечно, воздух тут был не при чём, Бокуто примерно понимал механизм процесса. Но магу, чтобы сотворить хотя бы кружку воды, нужно было уписаться схемами и практически погибнуть в расчётах — и то не факт, что кружка оказалась бы кружкой, а вода — водой. Демонам же это всё давалось практически без напряжения, лишь бы была энергия. А её-то у Бокуто имелось предостаточно, чтобы поделиться. 

— Здорово! — с чувством сказал Бокуто, разглядывая новенький кожаный жилет, который держал перед собой на вытянутых руках.

Он-то думал, что так и придётся ходить полураздетым, пока не представится шанс купить недостающий предмет гардероба, но оказалось, стоило лишь попросить Акааши. Бокуто вообще привык путешествовать налегке и обходиться самым минимумом вещей (потому что всё вечно куда-то терялось и пропадало, как вот сейчас, например), тем не менее комфорт ценить он умел. И теперь перспективы в этом направлении открывались потрясающие.

— Это не то же самое, что настоящий, — Акааши наблюдал за ним. — Просто энергия. Почти иллюзия, обман. Сразу чувствуется.

Бокуто прищурился. Ничего он не чувствовал и даже не видел. Даже его демоническая часть не помогала. Разве что, может, какие-то смутные ощущения в кончиках пальцев… Он тряхнул головой. Не важно. Накинул жилет на себя, повёл плечами и посмотрел на Акааши. 

— А покажи, что ещё умеешь!

Акааши приподнял брови. Затем воздух вокруг него сгустился, приобрёл плотность, цвет и обернулся одеждой: штанами и туникой неопределённого тёмного оттенка, схваченной тонким поясом. На ногах у него оказались высокие сапоги с мягкими голенищами. Всё это настолько ему шло, что Бокуто ненадолго завис с приоткрытым ртом. Акааши тонко улыбнулся, и Бокуто очнулся, тряхнув головой. 

— Обалдеть! Но вообще я не только про вещи. 

— Ещё я могу одурманивать людское сознание, — сказал Акааши. — Правда, на тебе, я боюсь, не сработает. Могу обращаться с энергией так, как не способны люди, и обхожусь без схем и знаков. Но разве ты сам не знаешь всего этого? 

— Ага, ага! А ещё демоны умеют превращаться. Превратись в кого-нибудь, Акааши!

Акааши помедлил. 

— Я не слишком люблю менять облик, — сказал он. 

— Да ладно, ненадолго!

Бокуто подождал, но Акааши всё ещё ничего не делал, и тогда Бокуто заканючил, сделав просительные глаза: 

— Ну Акааши!.. Акааши-и-и! Ну разок! Ну?

Если изначальный облик демону придавал маг при первом вызове в эту реальность, то последующие облики демоны выбирали сами в соответствии со своими желаниями, и Бокуто не терпелось увидеть, что же выбрал для себя Акааши. И непонятно было, чего тот так упрямится. Вряд ли это оказалось бы что-то некрасивое или нелепое.

Акааши пришлось осаждать ещё целых пару минут, но в конце концов он сдался. Все сдавались, если Бокуто серьёзно принимался что-нибудь выпрашивать. Фигура Акааши дрогнула и стала меняться плавно и стремительно, будто на мгновение он стал жидкостью, а затем вновь застыл, но уже в другой форме. Перед Бокуто сидел ягуар со шкурой такого тёмного окраса, что она казалась почти чёрной, и всё же рисунок пятен на ней прослеживался лёгким муаром. Бокуто застыл, пожирая Акааши глазами. Даже в звериной форме тот был великолепен. 

Ягуар неспешно поднялся и подошёл, подставил спину под руку Бокуто и позволил себя погладить. Бокуто с восторгом провёл ладонью от холки до крестца, огладил крутые бока, почесал мягкое ухо, а потом не выдержал, хлопнулся на землю, обнял ягуара за шею и уткнулся в неё носом. Потёрся щекой. Снова потрогал ухо. Акааши стоически выдержал порцию тисканий, но затем всё же вывернулся из рук и отошёл. Очертания ягуара подёрнулись дымкой, потекли и сменились обратно на человеческий облик. Бокуто с сожалением вздохнул. Руки ещё помнили прикосновение плотной гладкой шерсти. Хотелось погладить её вновь. 

Акааши некоторое время молча сидел и смотрел, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Странно, — сказал он. 

— Что? — не понял Бокуто. 

— Ты совсем не пытаешься меня принудить. Через печать, я имею в виду, — пояснил Акааши. 

Бокуто замер. И правда, ему это даже в голову не пришло. Хотя оправдание нашлось очень быстро:

— Но ты ведь и так делаешь всё, что я прошу.

Между ними вновь повисла пауза. 

— Это тоже странно, — наконец сказал Акааши. — Но ты пока не просил ничего, что мне по-настоящему не хотелось бы делать. 

— А! — догадался Бокуто. — Тебе просто нравится меня радовать, да?

Акааши вздрогнул, глянул как-то неописуемо, а потом и вовсе отвернулся. Бокуто радостно рассмеялся. 

— На самом деле мне неприятна идея заставлять тебя, — искренне сказал он, когда смех закончился. — Я люблю свободу и никому не позволил бы собой распоряжаться. И я знаю, что демоны тоже свободолюбивы, — Бокуто ободряюще улыбнулся. 

И понял, что насчёт «неприятна» выразился даже слишком мягко. Ему было глубоко отвратительно представлять, что Акааши можно погонять кнутом словно раба. Очень быстро, незаметно и исподволь в его сознании выстроилось отношение к Акааши как к равному. Это противоречило общепринятому отношению к демонам, но разве Бокуто сам не был одним большим противоречием для этого мира? И если он мог в нём существовать, то сможет и его отношение.

Однако Акааши не успокоился. Он продолжал смотреть на Бокуто пытливо, и когда заговорил, то стало ясно, что в своих размышлениях подобрался к главному. 

— В тебе есть нечто, что меня цепляет, — сказал Акааши. — Какая-то странность, несоответствие, которое всё никак не удаётся уловить. — Прищурившись, словно это могло помочь ему разглядеть правду, Акааши перебрался к Бокуто ближе и сел прямо перед ним. — Словно чуешь что-то знакомое, но не можешь понять, что именно. — Он подался вперёд, будто бы даже принюхиваясь.

Бокуто поразмыслил, стоит ли таиться, но желание увидеть реакцию Акааши было сильнее. Да и всё равно тот бы однажды узнал, потому как секрет был не особо секретом. 

— Думаю, дело в том, что я наполовину демон, — торжественно признался Бокуто.

Акааши моргнул. Подобрался, буквально впиваясь взглядом, и Бокуто даже почувствовал прикосновение его энергии. Акааши был столь сильно и явно изумлён, что Бокуто это позабавило. 

— Что, не признал родную кровь? 

— У демонов нет крови… изначально. Но… как? 

— Об этом стоило бы спросить мою мать, — Бокуто вздохнул. — Но уже поздно. 

Они помолчали. Акааши продолжал разглядывать Бокуто так внимательно, что Бокуто немного занервничал. 

— Эй, я ведь не стал нравиться тебе меньше из-за этого? Я уникален, кстати! Больше в мире никого такого нет. — Он выпятил грудь.

Акааши тряхнул волосами и улыбнулся. 

— Твои слова ничуть не изменили твоей сути, — сказал он, и у Бокуто точно камень с души свалился. — Твоей свободы и силы. И того, как ты выглядишь для меня.

На второй день они стали собираться в путь. Впрочем, собирать особо было нечего, потому что у Бокуто при себе, кроме одежды, после всех приключений осталась только поясная сумка. Но зато в ней хранилось всё самое важное: деньги, пара магических побрякушек и чек в банк от имени королевского двора. Правда, после того, как обернулись дела, Бокуто сомневался в возможности получить хоть что-нибудь по этому чеку, но попытаться стоило. А ещё в сумке обнаружились два камня от ожерелья Звёзд, про которые Бокуто совершенно забыл.

Прозрачно-холодные, они сверкали недобрыми искрами и покусывали пальцы остаточной магией. Будто ненавидели всё вокруг себя и стремились оттолкнуть. Бокуто не чувствовал — или не умел почувствовать — в них ничего живого, и всё же они имели свой характер. Возможно, это были остатки личности того или тех, из кого они были сделаны, и понимать это было неприятно. А ещё камни напомнили о Сакусе, и настроение у Бокуто от этого заметно подпортилось. 

— Что будешь с ними делать? — спросил Акааши, наблюдая, как Бокуто рассматривает камни так и сяк.

Бокуто перекатил два сияющих камня в руке, а затем размахнулся что есть силы и зашвырнул их один за другим куда-то вдаль, не глядя. Синеву неба прочертили короткие блестящие росчерки, и больше ничего не напоминало о камнях.

Акааши смотрел на Бокуто своим прекрасным взглядом из-под полуопущенных век. 

— Ты мог бы их продать, — сказал он. — За дорого.

Бокуто усмехнулся. 

— Не хотелось. Они меня бесили.

Акааши смотрел, и это было невозможно. Бокуто шагнул вперёд, ухватил его за одежду и дёрнул на себя, впился жадным поцелуем в красиво изогнутые губы. Акааши с готовностью ответил, и некоторое время они увлечённо целовались, стискивая друг друга в объятиях и оглаживая руками. Бокуто с огромным трудом заставил себя прерваться и отстраниться, едва ли не рвал по живому. К Акааши тянуло со страшной силой. Но должны же они были хоть когда-то покинуть эту травянистую местность! Акааши глядел голодно: он был способен сожрать Бокуто целиком, дай ему такую возможность. Печать постоянно передавала ему тонкий поток энергии, да вдобавок Бокуто позволял черпать из себя во время близости, но по-настоящему насытить Акааши это не могло. Ему нужна была добыча. Жертвы. Желательно покрупнее кроликов. Бокуто же, в свою очередь, не слишком любил сидеть в безлюдьи, ему начинало остро недоставать общения, шума и суеты вокруг. Хотелось в какой-нибудь город, и глаза Акааши явственно сверкнули, когда Бокуто сказал об этом. Ему тоже не терпелось оказаться среди людей.

В городе было шумно. В городе было людно. Он дышал, жил, пульсировал страстями и надеждами тысяч людей. Оказавшись в нём, Акааши ненадолго словно опьянел от всего этого кипения. Люди спешили по улицам, толпились возле лавок и кабаков, выглядывали из окон домов. Любой из них мог бы стать добычей: Акааши почти чувствовал вкус их крови и жизненной энергии на языке. Вспышки самых разных эмоций звали вмешаться и раздуть их огонь до максимума. Невольно Акааши задумывался: чувствует ли Котаро хотя бы отголоски этого, раз в нём есть часть демонической природы. Но тот ничего подобного не проявлял, с людьми был в основном дружелюбен и вряд ли бы одобрил, соберись Акааши кого-то из них съесть. Лишний раз это подтвердилось на рыночной площади, когда Акааши попытались обокрасть, и воришка едва не поплатился жизнью. Вором он был никудышным, но обедом мог бы стать неплохим. К сожалению, Котаро вмешался раньше, чем Акааши успел расправиться с этим человеком, и тот отделался просто испугом. 

За время своей прогулки они встретили двух магов, и тот, что был посильнее, признал в Акааши демона, после чего его взгляд наполнился мрачным опасением. Акааши в ответ посмотрел на него так, что маг предпочёл ретироваться.

Котаро явно не впервые был в этом городе и уверенно шагал по улицам, периодически указывая Акааши на местные достопримечательности. Помимо рынка они побывали на главной площади, где посмотрели представление бродячего театра. Потом прогулялись по набережной реки, делившей город на две неравные части, и полюбовались на особняк градоправителя. Посидели в какой-то харчевне, где Котаро приняли как родного, и он долго болтал с хозяином. 

Раз уж людей в качестве пищи Акааши не светило, пришлось завернуть на скотный рынок и купить ужин там. А поскольку ему были нужны только кровь, сердце и печень, оставшуюся тушу удалось продать в мясницкий ряд неподалёку. В процессе Акааши немного отвёл душу в торге, доводя торговцев практически до белого каления, и заслужил дополнительную порцию восторгов от Котаро.

Вечер они встретили в гостинице при городской купальне. Акааши долго отмокал в тёплой воде, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Котаро это наскучило гораздо раньше, и он ушёл в их комнату. Возвращаясь, Акааши ожидал застать его спящим, но вышло иначе.

— Как тебе? — спросил Котаро, гордо выпячивая грудь.

Мощные пластины мышц, до этого мгновения чистые, теперь покрывала вязь переплетённых в схемах знаков — так же, как на руках и ногах Котаро. 

— Я не мог их положить, потому что из-за моей нестабильности они вечно срабатывали бы не тогда, когда надо, и неправильно. Но теперь, когда лишняя энергия уходит в тебя, проблемы нет.

Акааши кончиками пальцев коснулся тёмных линий, проследил несколько изгибов. 

— Я не очень разбираюсь в людской магии, — сказал он.

Пальцы почти привычно уже покалывало исходившей от рисунка энергией. 

— Хм. Ну, тут пара атакующих схем, несколько усиливающих их знаков… и… поддерживающий контур… — Котаро тяжело задышал.

Акааши не прекращал водить пальцами по узору. 

— В-в общем, будет весьма полезная штука, — торопливо подвёл итог Котаро и резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда ногти Акааши проехались по соску. — А когти можешь сделать?

Акааши на мгновение встретился с Котаро взглядом, затем заставил ногти на руке потечь и переплавиться в не слишком длинные, но довольно острые когти. 

— Такие? — Он надавил кончиком неподалёку от соска, провёл линию: вначале белую, затем стремительно покрасневшую.

Котаро облизал губы и выдохнул: 

— Да! Ох…

Акааши провёл ещё одну линию, очертил круг. Котаро почти дрожал под этими прикосновениями, Акааши всей кожей чувствовал охватившее его возбуждение. Акааши медленно повёл руку вниз, то и дело задевая кожу Котаро когтями, и накрыл ладонью его пах. Чуть сжал — и Котаро застонал, прикрывая глаза. От ощущения этой внезапной податливости Акааши буквально затопило желанием. Проверяя границы дозволенного, Акааши шагнул к Котаро вплотную, погладил по бедру, одновременно находя губами его губы. На них обоих были только полотенца, обмотанные вокруг бёдер, для избавления от которых потребовалась всего пара движений. Котаро был уже полностью возбуждён и от прикосновения к обнажённой плоти застонал ещё громче. Акааши прикусил его губу и мягко подтолкнул в сторону кровати. Он вкрадчиво водил когтями вдоль позвоночника Котаро, заставляя того ёжиться, и сам вздрагивал каждый раз, когда когти задевали печать контракта. Это было почти как играть со смертью, и от острых ощущений поджимались пальцы на ногах. 

— Ос… Осторожнее, — бормотнул Котаро между поцелуями. 

Он сжимал руками талию Акааши, гладил шершавыми ладонями по бокам и всё старался притереться бёдрами поплотнее. Внизу живота сладко отзывалось на эти движения. Акааши убрал руки от печати, запустил одну Котаро в волосы на затылке, а другую положил на ягодицу и сжал, опять же слегка прихватывая когтями. Котаро всхлипнул и вздрогнул всем телом, задышал так, будто уже почти готов был излиться. К этому времени они успели добраться до кровати, и Акааши несильно толкнул, опрокидывая Котаро на неё, а сам забрался сверху. Котаро посмотрел на него мутным тёмным взглядом и сам раздвинул ноги, приглашая. Акааши сглотнул: ему хотелось наброситься, но он сдерживал себя. Коснувшись когтями внутренней стороны бедра, он вывел на ней несколько кругов, заворожённо наблюдая, как расцвечивается метками светлая кожа. Котаро замычал и нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами. 

— Ну же, Акааши!

Почти с сожалением убрав когти, Акааши коротко приласкал Котаро, вырвав у него очередной громкий стон, и взялся за масло. Возбуждение кружило голову и заставляло тело гореть. Акааши хотелось тереться всем собой, сжимать, прикусывать, вонзать когти… брать. Желание обладать, присвоить накатывало невероятно сильно. Котаро был узкий и реагировал на каждое прикосновение так ярко, что темнело в глазах. Акааши мял и растягивал содрогающееся в удовольствии тело, а когда стало уже невозможно терпеть, подхватил Котаро под коленями и медленно вошёл. Котаро выгнулся со вскриком, закаменевшие в напряжении мышцы чётко обозначились под кожей. Акааши двигался в невыносимо сладкой тесноте, и каждый его толчок отзывался стоном. Котаро цеплялся за постель, подаваясь навстречу, потом потянулся, ухватил Акааши за плечи и притянул ближе к себе, вовлёк в поцелуй. Ритм почти сломался, становясь лихорадочно быстрым. Они оба почти кусались, сталкиваясь зубами, и стонали друг другу в рот. В конце концов Акааши не выдержал, мотнул головой и впился зубами Котаро в плечо, вбиваясь в него последними резкими движениями. Котаро в ответ закричал и выгнулся в судороге высшего наслаждения.

После Котаро почти сразу уснул, пробормотав что-то невнятное, а Акааши ещё довольно долго рассматривал след от своих зубов на его коже, прежде чем последовать его примеру. 

В городе они пробыли несколько дней. В банке, куда Котаро наведался, надеясь получить деньги по королевскому чеку, ему отказали. Котаро на время приуныл, но тем не менее отверг предложение Акааши взять деньги силой или хитростью. 

— Да ладно, надо просто найти работу, — сказал он. — Но сначала, думаю, пришло время тебя кое-кому представить!

Акааши вопросительно приподнял брови. 

— Мои друзья, — сказал Котаро, улыбаясь. — Хочу им всем тебя показать!

Похоже, Котаро не соврал и действительно собирался познакомить Акааши со всеми своими друзьями. Акааши запоминал их — на всякий случай, — но они оставались для него просто людьми, возможными источниками энергии и угрозы. Хитрый Коноха, спокойный Вашио, весёлые Сарукуй и Коми — все они смотрели на Акааши со здоровой опаской, но, видимо, очень доверяли Котаро и потому напрягались не сильно. Котаро же откровенно хвастался Акааши, словно удачно приобретённой красивой дорогой вещью, но делал это так восторженно и искренне, что злиться на него было сложно. Акааши скорее веселился и удивлялся себе. 

Они мотались через разрывы пространства туда-сюда без какой либо системы, повинуясь лишь вдохновению Котаро (и ещё Акааши подозревал, что тому просто нравился новый способ передвижения). Возможно, такие беспорядочные перемещения и спасали их некоторое время, но однажды беспечной поре пришёл конец. Сакуса, отнюдь не оставивший идею о мести, их нашёл. 

Всё началось с работы, к которой Котаро принудили. Казалось бы, кто сможет найти управу на боевого мага его силы? Но эта женщина, подруга Котаро, будто бы и не сомневалась в своих способностях. Хотя была всего-навсего целительницей в небольшом городке, куда Котаро заскочил, чтобы её проведать.

— Моя помощница, Сузумеда, едет с торговым обозом в столицу к нашим соседям, — за совместным ужином начала Широфуку голосом настолько небрежным, что Акааши сразу приготовился услышать подвох. — Но вот беда: путь пролегает мимо Чёрных топей, а там, сам знаешь… — она покачала головой.

Котаро кивнул со значением: 

— Да, так себе маршрут для торговцев. Ехали бы лучше через Кривой овраг. 

— Ах, да ты и не слышал, наверное. — Широфуку махнула рукой. — Там же мост обвалился уже почти месяц как, и всё его не починят. Землевладельцы не могут поделить, кто сколько денег платить должен. Вот и приходится купцам, у которых товар пропадает, обходные пути искать. Ну и одиночкам к этим обозам прибиваться.

Акааши понятия не имел, что за топи и овраг и что в них творится, но прекрасно видел, к чему всё идёт. Котаро же, судя по чистому открытому взгляду, даже не подозревал. 

— И такая досада, что у меня именно сейчас порошки кончились! — Широфуку нахмурилась настолько демонстративно, что у Акааши дёрнулся уголок рта. — Ничего не поделаешь, приходится Сузумеду сейчас посылать. Я так за неё волнуюсь!

Котаро почесал в волосах. 

— Да понятное дело. Может, всё-таки обойдёшься как-нибудь? Потерпишь, пока мост не отстроят?

Широфуку глянула на него строго. 

— Я-то потерплю. Но вот мои больные, которым нужно лекарства вовремя принимать, вряд ли смогут. Нет, нужно ехать сейчас. И, знаешь, у меня появилась отличная идея, — Широфуку широко и очень дружелюбно улыбнулась. — Ты так удачно завернул ко мне в гости. И вроде бы ничем не занят. Так почему бы тебе не проехаться с обозом? Мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если прикрывать его будет такой сильный боевой маг. Котаро выпятил было грудь, но почти сразу сдулся. 

— Эй, это же тащиться незнамо сколько с черепашьей скоростью, изредка разбираясь с какой-нибудь мелкой нечистью. И потом, у купцов просто денег не хватит, чтобы меня нанять!

— А помнишь, — протянула Широфуку, — как однажды ты умирал с голоду, а я накормила тебя обедом?

Котаро возмущённо надулся: 

— Это был всего лишь обед! А ты просишь работу. Скучную! 

— И ещё долг в том кабаке, напомни-ка, сколько там было? — Широфуку задумчиво постучала пальцем по нижней губе. — Тебе ещё хотели выписать штраф и повесить твой портрет на городскую доску позора. 

Котаро заёрзал. 

— Ну… я же часть отдал… 

— Готовые схемы заклинаний исцеления, которые я могла бы выгодно продать, но ты так просил, так просил и опять был без денег?

Котаро уже почти сполз под стол. Широфуку всё так же улыбалась. Акааши наблюдал за происходящим с интересом. Он не понимал, почему Котаро просто не откажет, если действительно не хочет помогать. Почему готов покориться этой слабой, в общем-то, женщине? 

— Кстати, о деньгах, которых у тебя снова, по всей видимости, нет… — произнесла Широфуку. 

— Немного есть! — взвился Котаро. — Мне заплатили часть вперёд… прежде чем… — он оглянулся на Акааши. 

— Так вот, поскольку ты снова без денег, — Широфуку не обратила внимания на сказанное, — и опять не можешь отдать мне долги, я предлагаю тебе расплатиться иным способом. Я спишу все твои долги разом, если ты проводишь Сузумеду и этот обоз. 

— Прямо все? — Котаро посмотрел на неё исподлобья. 

— Прямо все, — улыбка Широфуку была солнечно-безмятежна.

…Вот так они и оказались в обозе. Хотя Акааши предлагал создать столько золота, сколько потребуется, но Котаро отказался с печальным вздохом. 

— Это всё-таки не то же самое, что жилетка, — сказал он. — Фальшивое золото причинит беды многим. Да и потом, Широфуку так просто не обмануть, она сразу бы поняла, что дело нечисто, если бы я явился к ней с кучей денег. 

— Почему? — спросил Акааши. Он правда не понимал. — Тебе же хорошо платят, когда нанимают. 

— Ну… — Котаро подёргал себя за одежду, посмотрел в сторону. — Понимаешь… Так как-то сложилось… Деньги у меня не задерживаются. Но оно само! — Он глянул на Акааши почти с вызовом. 

В общем, оказалось, что Котаро, как человек широкой души, любил хорошо погулять после своих побед, и почти весь его заработок уходил на это. И ещё иногда на компенсации разрушений. На остатках и на подачках друзей Котаро еле-еле дотягивал до очередного заказа, и всё шло по новой.

Акааши было тяжело принять это положение вещей. Он ярко видел, как поступил бы сам, разом разбив все бессмысленные оковы. Но Котаро был так бесполезно честен. И так дорожил людьми, с которыми был связан, что Акааши в сердце колола острая ревность. Он сожрал бы их всех, этих друзей, чтобы Котаро был только его, но приходилось мириться и брать своё лишь удвоенной страстью. На что Котаро с не меньшим жаром отвечал.

В обозе действительно было довольно скучно. Ужасно скучно, если говорить честно. Бокуто трижды пожалел, что согласился, и трижды передумал, потому что все долги разом — это очень даже неплохо. А он умудрился задолжать Широфуку неприятно крупную сумму. 

В основном они ехали, ехали и ехали, и менялся только пейзаж по бокам дороги, и то не сильно. Да ещё Акааши. После того как при знакомстве с купцами и сопровождающими Бокуто приобнял его за талию и сказал: «Знакомьтесь, это мой демон, его зовут Акааши!» — все почему-то несколько напряглись и стали Акааши сторониться. Неужели они его боялись? Но Акааши ведь мирный, да к тому же Бокуто всегда был рядом. У людей совсем не было любопытства, и Бокуто этого не понимал. Отсутствие интереса его почти обижало. Сам он на их месте наоборот очень бы стремился пообщаться с настоящим демоном. До Акааши он видел только одного, при дворе короля соседней страны, но это был так себе опыт. Демон был слаб и не совсем адекватен. Королевский маг держал его в клетке и жёстко контролировал с помощью печати. То замученное создание не шло ни в какое сравнение с прекрасным Акааши. 

— Ничего они не понимают, — пробурчал Бокуто в одну из ночёвок, подгребая Акааши поближе к себе. 

Они лежали чуть в стороне от остальных, и не Бокуто так решил. Он уже почти час решал, стоит ли всерьёз обидеться на такое отстранение или всё-таки великодушно простить. 

— Да они рады должны быть, что им повезло посмотреть на тебя!

Акааши издал тихий смешок. 

— Котаро. Они отлично понимают, что я не отказался бы ими закусить. 

— Но ты не станешь.

Акааши молчал. Бокуто чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее и привычное тяжёлое присутствие. 

— Акааши?

Бокуто отстранился слегка, но в темноте смог разглядеть только блеск глаз и общие смутные очертания. Настроенные на магию ощущения говорили больше, и Бокуто чувствовал лёгкую дрожь напряжения, наполнявшую Акааши. 

— Эй! — Бокуто чуть забеспокоился. — Я не разрешаю тебе есть этих людей, слышишь? 

— Иногда… трудно сдерживаться. — Акааши потянулся в его руках и мягким скользящим движением обнял за шею. — Человеческая кровь сладка. И такая яркая, вкусная энергия…

Бокуто почти передалась его дрожь. Он невольно стиснул Акааши крепче, прижал к себе. Эти хищные проявления демонической природы волновали его и не только в смысле опасений. Где-то глубоко-глубоко нечто словно вздрагивало в ответ, и в такие моменты Акааши казался ещё более красивым, чем обычно.

Бокуто ткнулся носом в прохладные кудри, нашёл ухо и лизнул, потом прикусил. 

— Не заставляй меня выбирать между тобой и людьми, — прошептал он. 

— Да? — Акааши выдохнул ему в шею. — Теперь мне стало интересно, каков был бы результат.

Бокуто было совершенно не интересно. Он не хотел даже думать об этом. За прошедшее время он так привык к постоянному присутствию Акааши, к их связи, что не мог и представить, как вновь остаётся один. Он разучился быть один как-то быстро и сразу. Акааши стал необходим для Бокуто. Да, у него были друзья, он легко заводил знакомства, но кого-то, кто мог бы идти по жизни с ним в ногу, рядом, не отставая и не тяготясь, у Бокуто не было никогда. И вот появился Акааши. Нет, Бокуто был не готов кормить его людьми — наверное. Но точно так же он был не готов и расстаться с Акааши, если проблема вдруг встанет в полный рост.

Кожи горла коснулся горячий язык, пощекотал и скользнул дальше. Бокуто вздохнул, перебрал руками, поглаживая Акааши по спине, но продолжить они не успели. На грани восприятия прозвучал сигнал охранной схемы, и Бокуто встрепенулся. 

— К нам гости, — сказал он. 

— Да. — Акааши не выглядел не то что настороженным, а даже особо заинтересованным. — Тварь не очень крупная. С ней даже повеселиться не получится.

Бокуто быстро выписал схему расширенного восприятия и прислушался. К стоянке подбирался кто-то вроде упыря, теперь Бокуто чуял его голод и жажду, даже почти слышал тяжёлое сопение. Дел с ним было на один удар, действительно ничего интересного. Но проигнорировать упыря Бокуто не мог и со вздохом начал подниматься, с огромным сожалением выпутавшись из объятий. Обоз постепенно подъезжал к Чёрным топям, и упырь был их первым вестником. 

Работать не хотелось, и Бокуто сам сопел от недовольства не хуже ночного гостя. Он бы жахнул так, не вставая, но боялся задеть повозки. А значит, нужно было тащиться за их пределы и, возможно, гоняться за упырём по темноте, чтобы убить. Просто отгонять было бесполезно, эти твари были тупыми и очень упорными. 

— Акааши, не хочешь поохотиться? — спросил Бокуто на всякий случай. 

— Он голоден и пуст, — сказал Акааши.

Бокуто понял это как «нет» и снова тяжко вздохнул. Он пожинал плоды своего вечернего нежелания устанавливать нормальную защиту. Что ж, на следующую ночёвку придётся сделать всё как следует. Вскакивать каждую ночь из-за каких-то упырей в планы Бокуто не входило.

Всего за проезд мимо Чёрных топей по-настоящему развлечься получилось только пару раз. В основном на обоз действительно лезла всякая мелочь, изничтожать которую было занятием довольно унылым. Дело скрашивала разве что возможность наблюдать, как охотится Акааши: быстро и смертоносно. Некоторые твари, видимо, всё же годились в пищу. 

Так или иначе, когда топи остались позади, Бокуто испытал изрядное облегчение и надежду на скорый конец поездки. Он расслабился и, сказать по чести, если бы не Акааши, появление Сакусы заметил бы слишком поздно. И, возможно, на том бы его жизненный путь и окончился. 

Всё случилось, когда они стояли на дневном привале. Теперь можно было не смотреть постоянно по сторонам и не раскидывать защитные барьеры вокруг. Бокуто беспечно играл в кости с купцами и Сузумедой, когда сидевший рядом Акааши вдруг вскинулся. 

— Котаро! — позвал он. — Сюда кто-то… 

В паре десятков шагов от них с треском разорвалось пространство, и из дыры хлынула тьма, на глазах обращаясь в мрачного Сакусу, который тут же взмахнул рукой, швыряя в Бокуто атакующую схему. Бокуто едва успел разглядеть, что это искажение, и в последний миг вместо щита, который оно бы смяло, раскинул всех в стороны воздушным ударом. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у купцов и Сузумеды достаточно крепкие кости, чтобы пережить недолгий полёт и падение — большего сделать для них Бокуто не успевал. Сакуса отлично подготовился к этому нападению, и у Бокуто сейчас оставалось время только на лихорадочную защиту, пока Сакуса швырял в него схему за схемой. Земля вокруг мгновенно превратилась в изрытое месиво, стоявшее рядом дерево выдернуло с корнем, а одну из ближайших повозок перевернуло. Испуганно кричали люди. 

— Да ты рехнулся! — заорал Бокуто в свою очередь, сражаясь с прессом, которым Сакуса пытался его придавить.

Внутри полыхнула злость на то, что этот ублюдок не погнушался впутать в свои разборки непричастных. А Бокуто не мог даже ответить как следует, потому что тогда бы здесь всё смело начисто. 

К спине внезапно прижалось гибкое тело, поперёк груди словно стальным обручем обняли изящные руки. 

— Котаро, — сказал Акааши прямо ему в ухо, — уходим!

Позади раздался уже знакомый треск разрываемого пространства. Акааши дёрнул Бокуто на себя, утягивая в разрыв, Бокуто чудовищным усилием сумел отбить пресс в сторону и уже почти поверил, что им удастся отступить, когда по ногам его спеленали тёмные тяжи, а затем нечто врезало под дых так, что в глазах тоже потемнело. Камнем из пращи они пронеслись сквозь разрыв, грянулись на каменистую землю, и только тут Бокуто понял, что врезался в него Сакуса, который — небывалое дело! — пошёл на близкий контакт, лишь бы не упустить Бокуто вновь. Бокуто прижгло Сакусовым щитом, из-за плеча оглушительно зашипел придавленный их общим весом Акааши. Едва увидев бледное, застывшее в смеси презрения и тихой ярости лицо Сакусы над собой, Бокуто ударил, не разбирая средств. Их разметало в разные стороны. Бокуто чуть не оторвало ноги, и подняться он смог только со второй попытки. Напротив него поднимался Сакуса, отвратительно невредимый, с почти целым щитом. Акааши припал к земле рядом и немного позади, словно готовился прыгать или бежать. Бокуто стряхнул с руки и замкнул схему щита и приготовил отражение, примерно прикидывая возможные атаки, но Сакуса не спешил вновь нападать. 

— Ты много кичишься своими якобы мужеством и достоинством, — выплюнул он, глядя на Бокуто в упор. — Так, может, перестанешь наконец бегать и ответишь передо мной?

Бокуто аж подавился от возмущения. 

— Я?! Бегаю?! Ты вылетел из ниоткуда и принялся лупить по невинным людям! Мне что, нужно было остаться и дать им погибнуть?!

Сакуса отмёл его слова резким взмахом руки: 

— Ты отлично поскакал по миру, заставляя своего демона водить тебя через разрывы пространства. Это затруднило мне поиск, но не думал же ты, что сможешь скрываться от меня вечно?

Бокуто раскрыл рот, не в силах подобрать слова. 

— Я не!.. Да ты!.. Прятаться от тебя?! Если тебе нужно было собрать силёнки, чтобы сразиться со мной, то не пытайся обвинять меня в промедлении! Побоялся прийти сразу — так и скажи!

Сакуса сжал губы в нитку.

— Не воображай о себе слишком многого и не низводи меня до своего уровня, — сказал он. — Меня в первую очередь интересует ожерелье, и лишь потом воздаяние тебе за оскорбление, что ты мне нанёс. Мне, как действительно ответственному человеку, пришлось сперва разобраться с беспорядком, который ты после себя оставил. Я, может, и закрыл бы глаза на украденного демона, если бы ты не покусился на моё по праву. Где камни, что ты забрал? 

Воздух вокруг Бокуто едва не дрожал от исходившего от него бешенства, глаза норовила застлать красная пелена. Никто никогда ещё не оскорблял его так искусно, как это делал Сакуса, никто не приводил его в такую ярость. Схемы на коже трещали разрядами от переполнявшей их энергии, но Бокуто не собирался сбрасывать её в пустоту. О, только не в этот раз!

— Я их выбросил, — с удовольствием произнёс он. 

По лицу Сакусы прошла рябь. 

— Ты невежественная, грязная, тупая…

Бокуто ударил.

Акааши пришлось резко сузить зрачки почти в ноль и даже прищуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть от вспышки. Закрывать глаза он не решался: ему нужно было видеть происходящее. На мгновение показалось, что Котаро весь превратился в раскалённую, разъярённую молнию, выстрелившую в тёмную фигуру Сакусы. Из-под ног Сакусы прянула густая тьма, и молния увязла в ней, распалась на сотни мелких разрядов, часть из которых смогла всё же прорваться и даже попортить Сакусе щит — к сожалению, не сильно. Сакуса повёл руками в воздухе, выписывая схему ответного удара. Котаро был быстрее: пока Сакуса готовил одну атаку, сам он успел предпринять две, и если первую Сакуса успешно отбил, то вторая основательно вгрызлась в его защиту, оттянув внимание на себя. Впрочем, Котаро он всё равно атаковал и заставил защищаться. 

Противники обменивались ударами удивительно быстро для тех, кому помимо вложения энергии нужно было ещё и придавать ей форму. Акааши прикинул, что по скорости они немногим уступали демонам, которые били чистой энергией. Увернувшись от очередного рикошета, он двинулся по дуге, стремясь зайти Сакусе в тыл. Бежать без Котаро Акааши не мог — печать бы не пустила — и поэтому оставалось либо наблюдать, либо вмешаться. Пригибаясь к вздрагивавшей от ударов земле, Акааши выбирал момент. По правде говоря, он никогда не любил прямых столкновений. Он даже активную охоту не любил и предпочитал заманивать своих жертв хитростью. И он предпочёл бы никогда не связываться с противником такой силы, как Сакуса. Но Котаро, сияющий и яростный, дикий, сейчас даже не похожий на человека, будил такой отклик внутри, что Акааши с трудом удерживался, чтобы не кинуться в бой бездумно, просто обрушивая перед собой всю мощь, какая есть. 

Удар! Вспышка! 

Блеск и треск молний, завывание ветра, грозное молчание Сакусы и гневные выкрики Котаро — эта какофония волнами мурашек прокатывалась по коже, дёргала мышцы. Акааши невольно зашипел, припал к изрытой магией земле, опираясь на руки и прикидывая траекторию прыжка. Сакуса почти не сходил с места и старался отбивать атаки на подлёте. Щит его зло светился, до предела накачанный энергией. Котаро же на месте не стоял, обрушивая удары на Сакусу с разных сторон и уворачиваясь от ответных. В один момент он кинул в Сакусу нечто похожее на сверкающую сеть, а следом прыгнул сам, превращаясь практически в огненный снаряд. Сеть распалась в пыль, едва коснувшись Сакусы, но подоспевший Котаро сшиб его с ног, и они покатились. Липкие на вид чёрные тяжи и щупы — излюбленные орудия Сакусы — взметнулись и окутали обоих на мгновение, взорвались ошмётками, и две человеческие фигуры вновь разлетелись в стороны. Сакуса почти сразу привстал на одно колено, а вот Котаро не спешил подниматься с земли. Акааши прыгнул. Он не выдумывал ничего изощрённого и тонкого, просто спрессовал всю силу, какую смог, в острие, а сам стал его центром. В щите Сакусы зияли несколько прорех, и Акааши нацелился на самую большую. Всё, чего он в данный миг хотел — это вонзиться в прореху, в открывшееся в ней тело, услышать хруст костей, почувствовать горячие брызги крови, впиться когтями, зубами. За долю мгновения, что Акааши летел, края прорехи начали стягиваться, но Акааши успевал, должен был успеть… а затем словно налетел с размаху на стену. Его швырнуло на землю, протащило по камням, и он врезался во что-то живое и охнувшее. В Котаро. Полуослеплённый болью, Акааши вскочил, пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Котаро, страшно оскалившись, поднимается рядом. А затем выбрасывает вперёд руку, делает сложное движение кистью, и с его ладони выстреливает сноп энергии. Всё движение не заняло и секунды, и вот уже бешено закрутившаяся энергия врезалась во вскинувшего руки в защите Сакусу, вновь покромсала его тьму и частично содрала щит. Только что вставший на ноги, Сакуса опять припал на одно колено. 

— Что, съел? — выдохнул Котаро, закашлялся и сплюнул в сторону. — Будешь теперь меня недооценивать?

Сакуса сверкнул на него мрачным взглядом, сжимая расцарапанное в кровь запястье. Это была первая рана, которую Акааши на нём видел, и что-то подсказывало, что зрелище можно считать исключительным. И щит до сих пор восстановился не до конца. 

— Котаро, бей! — не сдержавшись, выкрикнул Акааши, не понимая, почему тот стоит, медлит, упускает единственную, вероятно, возможность. 

— Я не буду с тобой возиться, — одновременно с ним произнёс Сакуса. — Хватит с тебя и этого, — он выудил нечто из глубин своей мантии и швырнул на землю.

Акааши не успел увидеть, что это было, потому что его внезапно скрутило такой болью, что он закричал. Это… нечто… то, что там лежало, словно раскрыло над собой невероятной силы водоворот, дыру в никуда, и эта дыра вцепилась в Акааши, стремясь втянуть в себя и разодрать на части. И Акааши совершенно ничего не мог этой силе противопоставить. 

— Акааши! — Его схватили за плечи и сжали. — Держись, Акааши!

Котаро стоял перед ним, криво оскалившись. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, белки покрывала кровавая сеточка сосудов, под кожей кое-где проступала такая же, всё ярче и ярче, и Акааши с ужасом сообразил, что брошенный Сакусой артефакт всасывал в себя всё демоническое вокруг, а Котаро ведь был наполовину демоном. Акааши дёргано оглянулся, но Сакуса исчез, как не бывало. Сбежал, оставив их двоих на растерзание артефакту. 

— Надо… уничтожить его… — прохрипел Акааши, пытаясь собрать хоть немного энергии для удара.

Котаро с видимым трудом простёр одну руку вперёд, но молния, которая с неё сорвалась, была жалким подобием прежнего сверкающего великолепия. 

— Потратил… слишком много сил, — губы Котаро скривились. — Не могу сконцентрироваться.

Вдобавок к боли, Акааши сковало холодом страха. Всё, что он мог сейчас сам — это стоять и не рассыпаться на части, в то время как сила артефакта тянула и рвала его. Каким-то нутряным чутьём он понял, что полностью артефакт его не убьёт, но из этой реальности точно выкинет. Акааши казалось, что он даже чувствует на том конце силовой воронки знакомую бездну — свою родину. Он не хотел туда. Не так, не сейчас! И Котаро! Акааши не мог его потерять! 

— Он настроил эту дрянь на тебя. — Котаро, оказывается, тоже пытался разобраться, несмотря на наверняка терзающую его страшную боль. — Решил нагадить мне напоследок, с-скотина!.. 

По мнению Акааши, для «нагадить» это было чересчур. Больше походило на «убить».

Акааши отчаянно напрягся, сопротивляясь из последних сил. Если бы только получилось бежать, убраться отсюда! Но даже двигаться получалось с огромным трудом, и о создании разрыва пространства не могло быть и речи. Котаро рядом хрипел, упрямо пытаясь сконцентрироваться, но раз за разом терпел поражение. А ещё с каждым мгновением он выглядел всё хуже и хуже.

Решение открылось перед Акааши как цветок, как разверстая рана. Помимо боли, ему захотелось кричать от отчаяния. Он не хотел, нет! Вся его суть бунтовала против этого. Но другого выхода не было, как и времени, чтобы медлить и размышлять.

— Котаро, — произнёс Акааши, глядя тому в глаза и не веря, что действительно говорит это. — Тебе придётся меня отпустить. Чтобы не умереть самому. 

— Нет! — Котаро дёрнулся и закашлялся. Глянул в ответ с ужасом и яростью. — Я соберу силы! 

Но Акааши видел: не сможет.

Демонам не свойственно жертвовать собой ради других. Но они могут пожертвовать многим ради исполнения своих желаний. А самым сильным, самым страстным желанием Акааши на этот момент было, чтобы Котаро жил. Мысль о том, что Котаро вышвырнет в демоническую реальность, где он немедленно погибнет, растворится без следа, причиняла куда большую боль, чем сила, которая сейчас выворачивала Акааши наизнанку. Акааши принадлежал Котаро, но и Котаро принадлежал Акааши, и провести остаток вечности, горько сожалея о невосполнимой потере, было бы невыносимо. Акааши хотел, чтобы Котаро был. Истово желал этого.

— Отпусти меня, — сказал он, чувствуя, как плавится плоть, сдираемая с него неукротимой силой. — Уничтожь печать!

Глаза Котаро распахнулись шире прежнего. 

— Нет! — выдохнул он, и вместе со словом из его рта вылетели брызги крови, губы окрасились алым и из углов побежали струйки по подбородку. — Нет, ни за что! 

— Уничтожь её, или умрёшь! 

— Нет! — Зрачки у Котаро плясали, то вытягиваясь в щель, то сжимаясь в точку. В углу глаза набухла и скатилась вниз первая багровая слеза. — Я тебя не отдам! Ты мой! Мой! Мой!

Голос его уже больше походил на рык, по коже волнами прокатывались искры, некоторые схемы дымились, причиняя, наверняка, дикую боль. Артефакт Сакусы безжалостно выдергивал из Котаро его демоническую часть так же, как тянул в себя Акааши. И у Котаро не было шансов пережить разделение.

Если бы было время… Но даже тогда у Акааши вряд ли получилось бы Котаро переубедить. Однако счёт шёл на мгновения, и оставалось только действовать самому. Акааши шагнул к Котаро вплотную, и тот с готовностью притянул его в объятия, притиснул к себе. 

— Сейчас, — прохрипел Котаро. — Сейчас я заткну эту дря… — он надсадно закашлялся снова, и Акааши почувствовал, как тёплое пролилось на шею и на плечо.

Артефакт был слишком мощным. И слишком сильно цеплялся за Акааши. Пока Акааши здесь, он точно не успокоится. Но если заткнуть его собой, то возможно — возможно! — Котаро удастся избежать смерти…

Плоть уже почти не поддавалась контролю, едва сохраняя свою форму, но всё-таки Акааши ещё имел над ней остаточную власть. Он позволил себе полмига промедления, просто чтобы получше запомнить ощущение близости напоследок, коснулся виска Котаро теряющими форму губами, мечтая оставить на нём клеймо как память о себе. А затем отчаянным усилием превратил ногти на правой руке в длинные острые когти и одним резким, решительным движением полоснул Котаро по спине, прямо поперёк печати контракта. Окружающий мир смялся, растёкся в кляксу, а сам Акааши, казалось, распался разом на тысячу вопящих от боли и ужаса частей, которые швырнуло сквозь бесконечность обратно в мир демонов. И воющая, голодная бездна сомкнулась вокруг.

Бокуто кричал. Горло было сорвано, в лёгких, казалось, плескалась кровь, но он кричал, выл, скулил, бил и царапал землю, испятнанную его кровью. Не было меры его ярости, как не было меры и его отчаянию. 

Акааши!..

Изорванная в лоскуты, словно взбесившаяся энергия больше не подчинялась Бокуто, хлестала из него во все стороны. Полуоформленная, смертоносная, она сметала всё на своём пути, а Бокуто хотел лишь больших разрушений. Уничтожить всё, всё, весь этот мир, в котором больше не было Акааши, выжечь дотла!

Боль и отчаяние затопили Бокуто с головой, он сам стал болью и отчаянием.

Затем он, кажется, куда-то шёл.

Потом наступила тьма.

Придя в себя, Бокуто обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в какой-то комнате. Первое время он просто смотрел в потолок, в голове было звонко и пусто. А потом он всё вспомнил. 

— А ну лежать! — раздался рядом знакомый голос, когда Бокуто, с хрипом задёргавшись, подорвался было встать. 

На грудь с силой надавила рука, и в поле зрения появилось лицо с тонкими ехидными чертами, обрамлённое светлыми волосами. 

— Коноха… — прохрипел Бокуто. 

Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. 

— Рад, что ты меня узнаёшь, — сказал Коноха и, поднеся к губам Бокуто кружку, помог ему напиться. 

— Откуда ты?.. — Бокуто растёр по нёбу травяной вкус отвара. 

— Оттуда, что ты везунчик. Тебя нашли не кто-нибудь, а Сарукуй с Коми. Ну и сразу мне сообщение послали. «Идём, — говорят, — никого не трогаем, вдруг смотрим: Бокуто у дороги валяется, весь пожёванный». Пришлось спешить тебя спасать. Ещё и Широфуку прихватить с собой для верности. Так что радуйся, обалдуй, что у тебя такие хорошие и добрые друзья с такими полезными навыками!

Коноха был специалистом по магическим эликсирам и зельям, а также немного лекарем. Широфуку же была лекарем профессиональным. Действительно здорово было иметь таких друзей, хотя дружил с ними Бокуто не из выгоды. 

— Где я? — спросил Бокуто. 

— Там, где ты проведёшь ещё неделю минимум, — лицо Конохи выражало твёрдую решимость это обеспечить любыми средствами. 

— Где?

Коноха поджал губы. 

— У меня.

Бокуто снова мазнул рассеянным взглядом по комнате. Он совершенно не узнавал обстановку. Но какая разница, если Акааши здесь нет. Бокуто не чувствовал себя живым. 

— Мне плохо, — сказал он. 

— Уж и не знаю, что на это сказать, — Коноха скривился. — Быть может, это потому что ты весь изранен и изорван и валялся в горячке три дня? Ммм, я даже не уверен. Ты когда-нибудь начнёшь беречь себя хоть немного?! Ты чуть не умер, знаешь ли!.. Широфуку сказала, что вовсе не для того простила тебе долги, чтобы ты тут же наделал новых. И что помощницу свою тебе больше не доверит — та едва не сломала руку, бедняжка…

Коноха говорил и говорил что-то ещё. Он не понимал. Бокуто перекатил голову по подушке из стороны в сторону, и тело отозвалось болью. 

— Нет, — произнёс он. — Акааши… 

Имя отзывалось внутри болью сильнее, чем раны. 

— Твой демон? — переспросил Коноха. — Насколько я могу судить по разодранной печати у тебя на спине, его больше нет в нашем мире.

Да, Акааши здесь больше не было, но Бокуто не хотел, не мог с этим смириться. Ни за что.

— Я верну его, — голос Бокуто был глух. 

— Ты рехнулся? — в спокойном голосе Конохи слышалось неприязненное удивление. — Его выкинуло обратно в мир демонов. Их там мириады. Шанс, что ты призовёшь именно того, кого хочешь… 

— Я верну его, — упрямо повторил Бокуто. 

Он не собирался сдаваться. И не важно, что говорит Коноха, даже если тот говорит чистую правду. Бокуто просто не может, не может, не может…

— Вернёшь там или нет, но сначала ты будешь лежать, пока не вылечишься. И, клянусь небесами, я привяжу тебя к этой кровати, прикую цепями, если нужно, но ты не встанешь, пока я не разрешу! — Коноха сверкнул глазами. 

У Бокуто сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания спорить. Ему было плохо, пусто, больно, его мутило от нестабильно колышащейся внутри энергии. Бокуто закрыл глаза и провалился в горячую беспокойную дрёму.

Линии печати на полу были аккуратны ровно настолько, чтобы печать сработала правильно. Педанта Сакусу перекосило бы, увидь он такое, но Бокуто сейчас не было дела до этого ублюдка. Потом, возможно, Бокуто набьёт ему морду, но сейчас ему было не до того. Бокуто готовился вызвать демона.

Комната в пристройке, куда Коноха поселил Бокуто, была совсем небольшая, почти тесная. «Так у меня будет хоть какой-то шанс не остаться без дома, когда ты всё разнесёшь», — сказал Коноха, видимо, оправдываясь за то, что не разместил Бокуто в основном здании. Бокуто едва слушал: ему было всё равно. С трудом пережив отсрочку в неделю, ушедшую на лечение, Бокуто взялся за дело, лишь только Коноха разжал когти своего надзора. Энергию внутри всё ещё штормило, и Бокуто, не стесняясь, сливал излишки в линии печати — поначалу даже не контролируя сколько. Он редко, да почти никогда не доходил до предела собственных сил, и очень быстро восстанавливался, так что не беспокоился об этом. Первые раз шесть. Когда на седьмом подряд демоне у Бокуто внезапно подогнулись ноги, из-за чего он чуть не потерял контроль над печатью, пришлось одуматься и стать осмотрительнее. Где-то там, среди бесконечных сонмов демонических сущностей ждал Акааши, и Бокуто не мог себе позволить обессилеть раньше, чем призовёт его.

Предыдущий порез на пальце уже успел схватиться сгустками свернувшейся крови, и Бокуто полоснул ножом по новой. Короткая боль дёрнула нервы, кровавая капля набухла и скатилась с пальца на пол, на печать. Полыхнуло, и комната тут же наполнилась рёвом и завываниями. У появившегося демона не было формы, он был в этом мире впервые и от обрушившейся на него лавины незнакомых ощущений мгновенно впал в неистовство. Не тот. Чувствуя уже почти привычную горечь разочарования, Бокуто одним коротким заклинанием стёр печать, и демон исчез, как небывало. Только дуновение прошло по комнате, шевельнув страницы раскрытой книги на столе. Бокуто несколько минут тупым, невидящим взглядом смотрел на пол, а затем присел и начал рисовать печать заново. Он не помнил, который это был демон по счёту, давно сбился. Он не очень помнил, какой сегодня день. Но всё это было неважно, важным было только дотянуться до Акааши.

Где-то капала вода. Бокуто слышал мерные удары капель сквозь свинцовую слабость, укрывшую его с головой. Веки, казалось, срослись между собой, и отделить верхние от нижних, чтобы открыть глаза, было невозможно. Как и пошевелиться. Бокуто был как камень: холодный и неподвижный, лежащий где-то на дне скованной льдом реки. 

— Кретин, — донеслось откуда-то сверху, из немыслимой дали. 

Под голову просунулась жёсткая сухая ладонь и приподняла её. В спёкшиеся губы ткнулся край чего-то твёрдого и холодного, и из него полилась влага. Кислая с горечью, она заставила мышцы рта сократиться в отвращении, но сил выплюнуть её не было, и влага потекла дальше, в горло, оставляя за собой холодный след. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, чтоб ты знал, — снова произнёс голос. — На кой ляд я вообще с тобой связался, зачем встретил в этой жизни? 

Влага переполняла рот и выскальзывала каплями из углов, глотать её почти не получалось, и Бокуто подумал, что сейчас захлебнётся. Но этого всё не происходило, а потом глотать стало уже нечего и пытка кончилась. Рука из-под головы исчезла, как и край чашки от губ. Бокуто с удивлением понял, что чувствует себя чуточку лучше.

Рядом слышались шаги, звяканье и шуршание. Что-то негромко стукнуло.

— Дался тебе этот распроклятый демон! — продолжал знакомый голос. — Зачем тебе именно тот? Сделал бы похожего… Или хоть устраивал бы перерывы между вызовами! Но не-е-ет, это ведь ты…

Смутное натяжение внутри реагировало на слова, принималось ныть, как незажившая рана. Бокуто едва осознавал себя, но теперь начинал чувствовать ещё и прорастающую в сердце жгучую тоску, неутолимое, отчаянное желание получить нечто недостижимое. Очень нужное. Единственное, что может утешить боль. 

Бокуто вдруг ощутил себя ужасно одиноким, несмотря на человека рядом. Горло жгло, и жгло под веками, неподъёмная тяжесть давила на грудь. 

Висков коснулись смазанные чем-то пальцы, начали было это втирать. Вздрогнули, остановились. 

— Эй, — голос теперь зазвучал почти испуганно. — Ну чего ты… Я не хотел… Ладно, нужен тебе твой Акааши, хорошо. Будешь его искать. Но хоть делай это разумно! Себя не гробь! 

Коноха — а это был он — громко сглотнул и принялся втирать мазь с удвоенным усердием. Бокуто почти сумел разомкнуть повлажневшие и расклеившиеся ресницы, но внезапно накатила усталость и утянула его с собой в тёмные глубины сна без сновидений.

Коноха знал, что не раз ещё проклянёт себя за свой длинный язык, но не рассказать он не мог. Не тогда, когда Бокуто выглядел почти помешанным и готов был, похоже, слить все свои кровь и силу до последней капли, лишь бы вернуть этого своего Акааши. Не тогда, когда он уже попытался это сделать. И, в конце концов, Конохе уже надоело его вытаскивать с того света, он не хотел делать это снова, тратить нервы, время и силы, срывать из-за этого сроки работы… Из Бокуто получился ужасно проблемный друг. И всё-таки Коноха предпочёл бы видеть его живым.

После попытки истощить себя до смерти вызовами демонов успело пройти некоторое время, и физически Бокуто даже почти полностью поправился, — как всегда ненормально быстро — чего нельзя было сказать о его душевном состоянии. Увы, Коноха понимал, что без его вмешательства история будет просто повторяться до тех пор, пока Бокуто не преуспеет, причём, скорее всего, не в возвращении своего ненаглядного. Конохе не нравилось то, что должно было последовать за его рассказом, но другого пути он, увы, не видел. Наверное, это будет всё же лучше нынешней ситуации. Наверное.

Коноха поморщился и отхлебнул уже подостывшего чая. Они с Бокуто сидели за столом, только что покончив с обедом, и Коноха пил чай, а Бокуто уныло размазывал объедки по тарелке перед собой.

— Знаешь, — медленно начал Коноха, — я слышал про один артефакт, который притягивает удачу. Говорят, он помогает исполнить всё, что ни задумаешь, даже если обстоятельства против тебя.

Бокуто вскинул голову, к глазам его стремительно возвращался блеск.

— Где? — выдохнул он. — Где его можно добыть?

Этот момент и был самым неприятным.

— Ты знаешь кое-кого, кто любит коллекционировать артефакты, — сказал Коноха. 

На лицо Бокуто набежала тень.

— Сакуса, — тяжело уронил он. — Опять этот ублюдок. Везде он! — Бокуто стукнул кулаком по столу. 

На пару минут комнату заполнило гнетущее молчание, только пальцы Бокуто постукивали по столешнице. Коноха размышлял о том, как неудачно сложилось, что двое из сильнейших магов обитаемого мира пребывают во вражде. Ещё большей неудачей были его, Конохи, дружеские отношения с одним из них. А ведь хотелось просто жить своей тихой жизнью, спокойно работать и не участвовать ни в чьих разборках. 

Меж тем Бокуто резко выпрямился на стуле.

— Хорошо же! Сакуса забрал у меня Акааши, а я пойду и заберу у него этот артефакт. Могу даже вернуть после использования, — он недобро усмехнулся. — Если артефакт, конечно, не одноразовый.

Бокуто встал из-за стола, и Коноха вдруг с ужасом понял, что этот помешанный ведь сейчас пойдёт, возьмёт и пойдёт: из-за стола — прямо к Сакусе.

— А ну стой! — заорал Коноха и тоже подскочил.

Несолидно бегом обогнув стол, он загородил Бокуто дорогу.

— Не говори мне, что так и ринешься к нему бросать вызов или по-тихому грабить его дом. И я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже!

Бокуто глянул исподлобья.

— Мне нужен этот артефакт. Он у Сакусы. Значит, нужно пойти забрать. Что мне ещё делать?

Коноха вцепился в волосы.

— Думать головой! Сразу видно: боевой маг, мозги набекрень. Чуть что — тут же драться. А ведь можно попробовать договориться или обменять, одолжить, ещё что…

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы Сакуса одалживал свои артефакты кому-то? А обменивать мне не на что. И даже если б было, Сакуса не станет иметь со мной дел. Я, видишь ли, даже не человек для него!

Коноха открыл рот — и со стуком захлопнул. Слышал он только противоположное: если артефакт попадал к Сакусе, то всё, никому он больше не светил. Но отпустить Бокуто без возражений Коноха всё равно не мог.

— Он тебя один раз уже чуть не размазал.

— Да я сам его почти завалил! — вскинулся Бокуто. — Если бы не тот артефакт! И Акааши… — он осёкся.

Коноха нервно дёрнул углом рта. За прошедшее время он уже выучил, что Акааши лучше не поминать лишний раз, потому что в такие моменты на Бокуто становилось больно смотреть. Не демон, а беда. Впрочем, демонам и положено приносить беды в людские жизни. Правда, Коноха до этого случая был уверен, что если Бокуто и влюбится, то в схему какого-нибудь невероятно эффективного и эффектного боевого заклинания. А вон оно как обернулось.

Бокуто же, как ни странно, больше не спешил убегать. Вместо этого он принялся ходить по комнате туда-сюда, напряжённо глядя себе под ноги.

— Ты понимаешь, на что собираешься пойти? — решил не оставлять его в покое Коноха. Как говорится, вода камень точит (хотя в случае с Бокуто это больше походило на попытку обточить каплями алмаз). — Ты осознаешь, что Сакуса просто-напросто сильнее тебя?

— Ненамного, — глухо произнёс Бокуто.

— Ага, особенно когда у тебя нестабильные схемы на коже, из-за которых ты вынужден носить поглотители! — Коноха ткнул пальцем в сторону широких браслетов, обхватывавших запястья Бокуто.

Коноха всегда твердил, что стремление Бокуто класть на кожу всё, что только можно, не доведёт того до добра. Но теперь, когда его слова воплотились в реальность, радости никакой не испытывал, и даже не припечатал Бокуто каким-нибудь «я же говорил!», потому что до сих пор не до конца переварил то, что Бокуто положил на кожу такую абсолютно безумную вещь, как контракт с демоном. Положил, выдержал без особого напряга, а потом ещё и добавил более тонких и чувствительных схем, которые как раз и полетели при исчезновении печати контракта.

— Всё равно, — Бокуто набычился ещё больше. — Я не буду сидеть сложа руки!

— А знаешь, что самое главное?

— Что?

— То, что ты даже не поинтересовался, как выглядит артефакт, за которым ты почти уже рванул!

Бокуто заморгал, и вид у него сделался преглупейший. Коноха не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Бокуто был очень сильным, действительно классным боевым магом, но иногда…

— И как он выглядит?

Коноха вздохнул и рассказал с чужих слов, как мог подробно, про Счастливую жемчужину и кулон, в который она заключена. Бокуто слушал сосредоточенно, и Коноха никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что сам толкает его в сторону пропасти. Конечно, с самого начала было ясно, что этого идиота не остановить, и Конохе оставалось только лихорадочно соображать, как уберечь его от смерти. Ведь Сакуса будет очень, очень зол, если Бокуто очередной раз сделает ему гадость. А если прибавить сюда происхождение Бокуто и общеизвестное отношение Сакусы к демонам, катастрофа казалась неминуемой.

— Я… — Коноха облизнул губы. — Послушай, не дерись с ним и не грабь. Думаю, у меня есть кое-что, на что можно попробовать обменять жемчужину. 

Это звучало так же дико, как и сама готовность Конохи влипнуть в историю и пожертвовать тем, чем он собирался пожертвовать.

— Да? Что? — заинтересовался Бокуто.

— Ускоряющая спираль, — о, небеса, Коноха действительно это предлагал! — У меня в подвале. Она идеально подходит, потому что это большая редкость, таких в мире всего несколько и, насколько мне известно, Сакуса пока не заполучил ни одну.

— Она же тебе нужна… — Бокуто заморгал.

— Да уж нужна! И пользы от неё будет побольше, чем от тебя! — Коноха всё-таки не выдержал и заорал.

Жалко было до боли, до визга, но иного выхода он не видел. Переубедить Бокуто было невозможно; контролировать, в общем-то, тоже. Не то чтобы потеря спирали грозила полностью обрушить дело Конохи, но удар будет сильный. Он несомненно потеряет много клиентов… Если бы он только не любил проклятого болвана слишком сильно! Можно было бы отдать труп Бокуто чучельнику, чтобы тот набил его соломой, а после поставить в углу и каждое утро рассказывать, как тот был неправ при жизни… Коноха скривился. Схватил Бокуто за ворот рубашки, намотал ткань на кулак, притягивая его к себе.

— Должен мне будешь! — зашипел он Бокуто прямо в лицо. — По гроб свой должен, ты понял?!

Бокуто мелко закивал, глядя широко распахнутыми, едва не слезящимися глазами. Смотрел он так, будто Коноха разом подарил ему весь мир.

— Да. Да. Прости. Я… я возмещу! Я буду отдавать тебе все свои деньги!

— Выживи сначала, — выплюнул Коноха и оттолкнул его от себя.

Руки слегка тряслись. Коноха мрачно подумал, что неплохо бы выпить. Бокуто бестолково топтался рядом, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно радостным и расстроенным. Потом взгляд его внезапно остекленел, а лицо застыло. Коноха напрягся. 

— Слушай… — медленно начал Бокуто. — Я, кажется, знаю. 

— Что знаешь? 

— Что я могу предложить Сакусе, — Бокуто вернулся в себя и посмотрел на Коноху. — Только у меня этого нет. В смысле, я знаю, где оно есть. Примерно. 

— Так, — Коноха сжал пальцами переносицу, чувствуя призрак недостойно сильного облегчения. 

Бокуто зачастил: 

— Камни! Из ожерелья Звёзд! Я забрал их в той заварушке, когда встретил Акааши, а Сакуса ведь спал и видел, как это грёбаное ожерелье заполучить. Ну он меня разозлил, я и забрал парочку, когда оно рассыпалось. А потом выкинул, потому что они мерзкие, и чтоб он знал, что не всё будет по-его. А он так выбесился с этого, что… — Бокуто снова помрачнел, сделав паузу в своей невнятной речи. — Я теперь думаю, что если б не эти проклятые камни… Сакуса просто двинутый на артефактах, они ему дороже всего! Я хотел его проучить! Но получилось… Акааши…

Бокуто совсем поник и плюхнулся на стул. Коноха потёр уже лоб. 

— Так, — снова сказал он. — Я мало что понял, кроме того, что ты дурак. И даже вроде бы сам это понимаешь. Поэтому отвлекись от самобичевания и скажи нормально, что за идея тебя посетила. 

— Я не дурак, это Сакуса — козёл, — хмуро сказал Бокуто. — И я ему ещё покажу. А идея в том, чтобы найти эти камни и предложить ему в обмен на жемчужину. Только я не знаю, где они. То есть знаю, но не знаю, где эти холмы, где мы с Акааши были. И Сакуса не станет меняться со мной.

Коноха подумал и тоже сел. Возможность обойтись без жертвования спиралью вкупе с той оглушающей белибердой, что городил Бокуто, заставляли ноги подрагивать. 

— Ты можешь попасть туда, где ты выкинул камни? — спросил Коноха. 

— Я не знаю, где это, мы с Акааши попали туда через разрыв пространства. Но я знаю, как это место выглядит. Если я вызову демона и покажу ему этот образ, своё понимание места… Может быть, он сумеет перенести меня туда. 

— Тогда давай так: ты ищешь камни, а я договариваюсь с Сакусой на обмен, спираль на жемчужину, — сказал Коноха. — Но приходишь ты и предлагаешь ему вместо спирали камни. Думаю, он будет заинтересован. Только мне нужно сначала договориться со страховой конторой и вывезти из дома всё ценное, — закончил он мрачно. — На очень вероятный случай, что вы подерётесь. 

— Но почему не забрать спираль и не устроить обмен в другом месте? — удивился Бокуто. 

— Потому что мне её так просто не вынуть, — отрезал Коноха. — И я вообще не хочу её вынимать, ты даже не представляешь… — он поморщился. 

— Ладно. — Бокуто поднялся. — Тебе помощь нужна? 

— Нет, сгинь, — Коноха замахал на него рукой. — И лучше куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы даже духа твоего здесь не было. Если Сакуса тебя учует, всей затее конец.

Бокуто шагнул было на выход, но Коноха поймал его за локоть.

— Ты понимаешь, что это может просто не сработать? — спросил он. — И обмен, и артефакт, и всё на свете?

Бокуто в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся и обнял его, вздёргивая со стула и крепко притискивая к себе.

— Спасибо! — с чувством сказал он, похлопав Коноху по спине и слегка выбив из него дух.

— Пошёл ты, — отозвался Коноха.

Предложенный Конохой план был всего лишь надеждой на надежду, и тем не менее Бокуто чувствовал себя так, словно в него заново вдохнули жизнь. Ему казалось, что стоит только взять в руки эту Счастливую жемчужину, как первый же вызов демона окончится успехом — иначе зачем бы ей так называться? Бокуто снова увидит Акааши. От этих мечтаний сладко сжималось сердце. 

Ему всё ещё не нравилась идея возвращать камни Сакусе, и, возможно, он даже вызовет всё-таки Сакусу на дуэль, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Потом — когда вернётся Акааши, а вместе с ним то горячее, что поселилось у Бокуто в сердце, перестанет причинять боль и загорится вновь ярким огнём. И ещё вместе с Акааши должна будет вернуться стабильность, потому что Коноха был прав насчёт состояния энергии Бокуто. Без печати, создававшей постоянный отток излишков энергии, все новые схемы, что Бокуто успел положить себе на кожу за последнее время, ежечасно норовили устроить хаос, а иногда и вовсе убить носителя. Приходилось пользоваться поглотителями, но эффект был не тот же самый, что от печати. Бокуто действительно был в плохой форме и не мог сейчас стать для Сакусы по-настоящему опасным противником.

Коноха не дал Бокуто никаких чётких временных ориентиров, просто сказал, что свяжется с ним, и это изрядно держало на взводе. Для себя Бокуто решил, что стоит поспешить с поисками. Торопливо начертив в своей комнате очередную печать, Бокуто брызнул своей кровью и призвал очередного демона. Слабая надежда, что вдруг ему случайно повезёт в этот раз, рассеялась, стоило лишь увидеть над печатью клубок спутанной полуматериализованной энергии, в котором мелькали то глаз, то пасть, то когтистая лапа. Бокуто разочарованно вздохнул и не стал придавать вызванному демону никакой формы, всё равно тот нужен был совсем ненадолго. 

— Эй, — сказал он, — слушай сюда! Ты перенесёшь меня вот в это место, — и Бокуто спроецировал демону образ из своего сознания.

Пасть щёлкнула зубами, оставаясь, впрочем, в пределах сдерживающего круга. А потом заорала. Бокуто вздохнул. 

— Ладно, я понял, ты не очень покладистый. Придётся по-другому.

Мысль о принуждении Бокуто всё ещё не грела, но времени на уговоры и налаживание контакта у него не было. И перебирать демонов в поисках более сговорчивого тоже было идеей нерациональной. И в конце концов, Бокуто не Сакуса, он не собирался этого демона уничтожать. Ему просто нужен был быстрый способ передвижения. Смахнув печать на лезвие ножа (как раз был под рукой), Бокуто ухватился за идущие он неё к демону нити контроля и потянул. Демон визжал, шипел, плевался яростью и ненавистью, но сопротивляться печати не мог. Ему пришлось принять образ, посланный Бокуто, а затем, после небольшой заминки, открыть разрыв пространства.

Попасть в нужную местность вышло не с первой попытки, сначала Бокуто прогулялся по нескольким разным холмистым местностям и даже по одному полю. Демон, вызванный им, был в людском мире впервые и совершенно в нём не ориентировался, да к тому же сходил с ума от напора незнакомых ощущений. Бокуто быстро устал следить за ним ежесекундно и сразу понял, как ему повезло с Акааши, который куда лучше понимал происходящее и не рвался на волю так неистово. Акааши и правда был идеальным.

Наконец удача Бокуто улыбнулась, и он увидел перед собой знакомое волнистое море травы. В груди болезненно дрогнуло, но он не позволил себе отвлечься на воспоминания. Нужно было заняться поиском. Бесящийся демон мешал, и Бокуто наступил на себя второй раз: заключил его в силовую клетку и оградил заглушающей схемой. Неприятно, но что поделаешь.

Оставив демона за спиной, Бокуто пошёл куда глаза глядят, одновременно стараясь сосредоточиться и обострить своё восприятие. Затем поднял руку и выписал в воздухе поисковую схему. Холмистая равнина, конечно, была обширной, но камни ожерелья не были в ней подобны иголке в стоге сена. Заключённая в них магия была достаточно сильна, чтобы не остаться незамеченной — особенно если знать, что искать. Бокуто бродил по равнине из стороны в сторону, иногда левитировал на небольшие расстояния и искал, искал, искал. Он весь ушёл в своё занятие и не заметил, как день склонился к вечеру, но темнота Бокуто не остановила, и он рыскал ещё полночи, пока не решил всё-таки отдохнуть хоть немного. Утром, ещё по росе, он вновь принялся за дело. 

На розыски ушло почти два дня. Когда на границе восприятия что-то отозвалось на поисковую схему, Бокуто радостно вскрикнул и помчался туда со всех ног. Оба камня нашлись неподалёку друг от друга, всё такие же холодные и злые и как будто даже поднабравшие силы за прошедшее время. Бокуто поднял их, убрал в сумку и поспешил обратно к оставленному демону, чтобы поскорее вернуться к Конохе.

Коноха находке обрадовался, но Бокуто из дома вытолкал взашей под предлогом подготовки к задуманному. Помыкавшись неприкаянно по городу, Бокуто всё же избавился от демона, от которого теперь было больше неприятностей, чем пользы, и вспомнил, что Широфуку живёт совсем недалеко от здешних мест. Это было ему на руку, потому что к ней у Бокуто было небольшое дело.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — спросила Широфуку, глядя прямо на Бокуто, после того как он заявился к ней и с порога огласил свою просьбу. — Снять тебе кожу со спины?

Бокуто кивнул:

— И вырастить новую. Ты же целительница, ты всё можешь. А мне нужно место под печать. Когда я верну Акааши, я хочу, чтобы его печать была там же, где и прежде.

Широфуку медленно подняла руки и потёрла виски.

— Бокуто Котаро, ты самый больший псих из всех, кого я видела. И ты опять должен мне денег, — сказала она.

Ответ Сакусы пришёл спустя несколько дней после того, как Коноха отправил своё письмо с предложением. Сакуса выразил умеренный интерес и пожелал осмотреть спираль. Бокуто к тому времени давно вернулся и изнывал от нетерпения, действуя Конохе на нервы. На расстоянии, из соседнего городка где гостил у Широфуку, через зеркало, но всё равно очень докучливо.

Накануне судьбоносной встречи Коноха «на радостях» напился. Это было не очень умно, но он серьёзно рисковал остаться без очень нужного ему в работе артефакта, а к такому нельзя было подходить неподготовленным.

— Мы с тобой почти десять лет вместе, — говорил Коноха, сидя перед спиралью в обнимку с кувшином крепкого вина и стаканом. — Ты дарила мне только добро. Согревала мои рабочие дни и ночи. А уж сколько дохода принесла! — Он всхлипнул и утёр нос рукавом. — Ненавижу этого кретина. Если я тебя потеряю, он мне десять лет это отпахивать будет!.. Но знаешь, не могу я стоять в стороне. Если он убьётся на своих вызовах, я… я не представляю себе мир без него.

Спираль молчала как будто бы даже понимающе и сочувственно.

Высокий, чёрный и мрачный Сакуса явился к Конохе на порог в точно оговоренное время. Вяло поздоровавшись, Коноха отвёл Сакусу в подвал и всё время, пока тот осматривал и чуть ли не обнюхивал артефакт, разглядывал гостя. Сакуса подавлял своим массивным присутствием и вызывал стойкое желание убраться подальше и не связываться с ним. Коноха впервые воочию увидел его энергетический щит, постоянно отгораживавший Сакусу от окружающего мира, и зрелище это приятным назвать было нельзя. Сразу чувствовалась гигантская пропасть в объёме сил. Пожалуй, только Бокуто и был достаточно отчаянным и сильным, чтобы вступить с Сакусой во вражду. Остальные бы десять раз подумали — и непременно передумали. Увлёкшись этими мыслями, блуждавшими в мутной похмельной голове, Коноха едва не забыл отправить Бокуто условленный сигнал.

Убедившись в подлинности спирали, Сакуса коротко поинтересовался причиной продажи столь ценного и полезного предмета. Конохе, до того старательно думавшему о чём угодно другом, пришлось очередной раз брать себя в руки и рассказывать заготовленную версию. Коноха даже не врал, туманно, но с чувством описывая, как сильно ему нужна Счастливая жемчужина для сохранения одной дурной жизни. То ли искренность сработала, то ли, что вероятнее, Сакусе очень уж хотелось заполучить спираль, но он пообещал обдумать сделку, и видно было, что склонялся к согласию. Спираль в обмен на временное пользование жемчужиной (потому что кто же отдаст такой артефакт навсегда, не за предложенную цену уж точно). 

Коноха ясно уловил момент, когда где-то рядом с домом появился Бокуто, и даже не по своим ощущениям, а по тому, как напряглось и застыло лицо Сакусы. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Коноха, чтобы отвлечь Сакусу от возможной идеи немедленно уйти. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — тяжело уронил тот.

Плотно сжав губы, Сакуса медленно направился к выходу из подвала, и тут Коноха и сам ощутил присутствие ещё одного мага: Бокуто зашёл в дом. Почти ворвался, и Коноха внутренне взмолился, чтобы он не психанул и не стал кидаться на Сакусу сразу. Сакуса не прошёл и половины пути, как по лестнице простучали шаги и Бокуто появился на пороге. Ноздри его раздувались, подбородок был высоко задран, некоторые знаки в схемах на руках светились, но в целом Бокуто выглядел довольно спокойным для себя. 

— Ты, — сказал Сакуса с таким выражением, что Коноха сразу понял, чего Бокуто так бесится от общения с ним. 

— Я! — Бокуто задрал подбородок ещё выше. 

— Уже настолько пал, что врываешься в чужие дома? 

— Он не чужой! — отбил Бокуто.

Сакуса метнул на Коноху быстрый взгляд, и тому немедленно захотелось стать очень маленьким, а то и вовсе исчезнуть отсюда. Но он сильно опасался, что если оставить этих двоих наедине, они абсолютно неминуемо подерутся. И Коноха останется без дома. Без окрестного квартала. И уж точно без спирали. 

— Тогда я жду объяснений, — сказал Сакуса и сложил руки на груди.

Бокуто засопел. 

— Это мне нужна жемчужина, — сказал он. И, не давая Сакусе сразу ответить отказом, добавил: — У меня есть что предложить тебе за неё. 

С этими словами Бокуто сунул руку в свою поясную сумку и вытащил на свет два прозрачных сверкающих камня. Не разжимая полностью кулак, он продемонстрировал камни Сакусе: 

— Узнаёшь?

Сакуса застыл. 

— Так ты солгал мне, что выкинул их? — в его голосе мешались злость и презрение. 

— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Бокуто. — Меняешь?

Если бы Коноху не парализовало слегка от ужаса, он бы схватился за голову от столь блестящего умения вести переговоры. А так лишь немного дёрнулись руки. Коноха начал судорожно подыскивать слова, чтобы вмешаться, пока сделка не пошла прахом.

Но, видимо, Сакусе были действительно сильно нужны эти камни, потому что он явно боролся с собой и размышлял. Бокуто смотрел на него волком. 

— Я не желаю иметь с тобой никаких дел, — наконец разродился Сакуса, и по рукам Бокуто проскочили искры. — Больше всего меня устроило бы, если бы ты исчез из моей жизни навсегда. Лучше бы и из этого мира тоже. 

— Как будто я хочу видеть твою гнусную рожу! — Бокуто оскалился. 

— Вот только давайте без драк! — не выдержал Коноха. — Хотя бы не здесь! — он в отчаянии всплеснул руками.

Никто к нему даже головы не повернул, но и кидаться друг на друга двое тоже не спешили. 

— Жди здесь, — неприязненно бросил Сакуса.

Движением руки он создал разрыв пространства прямо на месте, отчего дом ощутимо заскрипел, и шагнул в открывшийся тёмный провал.

Несколько секунд после его исчезновения Коноха стоял неподвижно, а затем утёр рукой выступившую на лбу испарину. 

— Это было такое согласие? — спросил он. — Фух, как я рад, что он выбрал обмен, а не драку!

Бокуто поморщился. 

— Ублюдок не любит драк. Не любит пачкать руки. 

— Чему я безмерно счастлив, — искренне сказал Коноха.

Несколько минут ожидания прошли в молчании. Бокуто нервничал, хоть и старался не показывать этого. Затем воздух в подвале вновь затрещал и протаял разрывом пространства. Сакуса выступил из него, держа что-то в руке. Бокуто весь напрягся и подался вперёд, но Сакуса принесённое отдавать не спешил. Вместо этого он вперил взгляд в Коноху. 

— Я правильно понял, что ваше предложение обменять спираль было лишь предлогом? Или оно всё ещё в силе? 

— Ммм, н-ну, если честно, то да, — ответил Коноха, проклиная внезапно напавшее под этим взглядом косноязычие. И тут же поправился: — То есть было предлогом, я имею в виду.

Мелькнула ужасная мысль, что вот сейчас Сакуса скажет, что отдаст жемчужину только за камни вместе со спиралью. Но Сакуса лишь плотнее сжал губы и будто мгновенно утратил к Конохе всякий интерес. Теперь он смотрел только на Бокуто. 

— Тебе повезло, что камни имеют для меня такую ценность. Я отдам тебе то, что ты просишь, и, надеюсь, наши пути больше никогда не пересекутся, — произнёс Сакуса.

Бокуто оскалился, но смолчал. Сделал несколько резких шагов и остановился прямо перед Сакусой. Протянул вперёд сжатый кулак и раскрытую ладонь. Сакуса посмотрел на них так, будто ему предлагали чуть ли не коснуться нечистот. Медленно поднял одну руку и подставил под кулак Бокуто. Тот разжал пальцы и в руку Сакусе выпали камни, зависнув на границе его щита. Одновременно с этим Сакуса опустил на ладонь Бокуто блеснувший металлом медальон на длинной цепочке. Затем Сакуса развернулся так резко, что край его мантии хлестнул Бокуто по ногам, и исчез в очередном разрыве пространства. Коноха обнаружил, что не дышал весь процесс обмена, и с шумом выпустил застрявший в лёгких воздух. 

— Ну, — сказал он, — по-моему, всё прошло идеально.

Жемчужина мягко сияла в объятиях синеватого металла и, казалось, подмигивала. «Эй, всё будет хорошо, всё получится!» Бокуто держал её дрожащими руками и пару минут так и стоял, не шевелясь. Потом вздрогнул, отмирая, и оглянулся на Коноху.

— Не просри, — сказал тот, помахал рукой, повернулся и ушёл из подвала вверх по лестнице.

Бокуто хотел было что-то ответить ему, отблагодарить опять, но не смог найти подходящих слов. Все его мысли были уже о другом, и Бокуто пообещал себе, что как следует поблагодарит Коноху позже.

Нетерпение подгоняло, поэтому Бокуто сразу направился в отведённую ему комнату и принялся заново рисовать печать на заметно потрёпанном предыдущими попытками полу. Мел крошился под пальцами, спину немного тянуло (молодая кожа там была ещё слишком чувствительной), сердце тяжело бухало в груди, а от жемчужины шла лёгкая, словно наполненная пузырьками энергия, от которой чуть кружилась голова. Бокуто вёл линию и знал: она ложится самым верным образом. Выписывал знак, и был уверен: все изгибы в нём идеальны. Ощущения были такими, будто его накрыло небывалой волной вдохновения, и он точно знает, что его усилия увенчаются желаемым результатом. Он вкладывал в печать всю свою надежду и всю свою страсть, и тоску, и ещё что-то, чему не находилось определения. А когда она была закончена, наполнил линии энергией, и они ожили, обретая силу.

Бокуто встал перед готовой печатью и замер, сжимая жемчужину в кулаке.

— Ну, не подведи, — прошептал он севшим голосом, поднял жемчужину к губам и коротко поцеловал.

Потом взял со стола нож, резанул себя по пальцу и вытянул руку над печатью. Позвал:

— Акааши! — и уронил каплю крови вниз.

В мире демонов не существовало времени, поэтому Акааши не знал, насколько долго пробыл среди месива демонических сущностей после того, как вновь попал сюда. У него было только бесконечное «сейчас» и нескончаемая борьба за возможность выжить. Акааши пожирал более мелких демонов; другие, что покрупнее, пытались пожрать его. Он терял части себя и приобретал новые, оставался на месте и в то же время двигался в постоянном бурлении. И кричал, кричал беспрерывно: от боли, ярости и горя утраты.

Когда его подхватило и вновь выдернуло в мир людей, осознать это получилось опять не сразу. И он даже не успел оглянуться, чтобы понять, где находится, как на него налетели, опрокинули наземь и сдавили в таком крепком объятии, что чуть не сломались рёбра в новообретённом теле. 

А затем Акааши почувствовал.

Узнавание разлилось внутри, пронеслось огнём по венам, подожгло кожу и выпило едва родившееся дыхание.

Знакомые крепкие руки стискивали его до боли, покрывавшие кожу узоры схем пощипывали энергией, встрёпанные светлые волосы лезли в глаза и лицо, а горячие губы шептали в шею без остановки:

— Акааши, Акааши, Акааши, Акааши…

Счастье было слишком острым.

— Котаро! — выдохнул Акааши и стиснул его в ответ.

Котаро всхлипнул, поцеловал его в шею жарко и влажно, навалившись всей своей тяжестью, но Акааши не возражал. Ему нравилось чувствовать этот вес, вжимавший его в доски пола и пульсирующие энергией линии печати. Не в силах сдержать дрожь перегруженного ощущениями тела, Акааши заскользил руками, ощупывая Котаро всего, насколько получалось дотянуться. Погладил по спине, по плечам, перебрал пальцами волосы. Потянул за них: ему хотелось увидеть лицо Котаро. Тот с заминкой приподнялся и взглянул на Акааши сияющими глазами. Акааши взял его лицо в ладони и замер так, чуть поглаживая виски Котаро кончиками пальцев.

— Получилось! — произнёс Котаро и несколько раз моргнул. Губы его растянулись в широкой улыбке. — Получилось, Акааши! Я… — он сглотнул и продолжил резко охрипшим голосом: — так хотел вернуть тебя. Акааши…

Вместо ответа Акааши подался вверх и поцеловал его. Сухая корочка на нижней губе Котаро царапнула его собственные, и эта мелочь внезапно сильно отозвалась внутри, разлилась чем-то болезненным и прекрасным.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — сказал Акааши и погладил Котаро по лицу. — И рад, что я снова с тобой. Я… странно себя чувствую, — он с лёгким удивлением прислушался к себе. 

— Я знаю, Акааши, — отозвался Котаро. Он сиял так ярко, что от этого света было трудно дышать. — Я тоже.


End file.
